Bomberman Sentai Force
by HienFan
Summary: A story about Racer Bomber and the love life of his friends. Shiro/Kuro, slight Shiro/Mach, Midori/Ao, Gold/Cute Pink and one sided Mach/Racer. Rated for language and violence
1. Proloque

Bomberman Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I only own Racer's family and Yukiya. Everyone else belongs to Hudson Soft.

Rating: T

Warning: Language, violence

Pairings: Shiro/Kuro, slight Shiro/Mach, one sided Mach/Racer, Gold/Cute Pink, Ao/Midori, one sided OC/Racer at begining

Author note: Hello this is HienFan the writer and artist of that whole Bomberman Land Parody Webcomic back on DeviantArt. I decided to write a more serious side of the Bomberman Land cast. I originally wanted to put comedy on this fic but I think it will detract too much from the original idea so all comedy scenes will be seperate one shots.

Story

1.1.2008

Dear Diary this is Racer Bomber here writing all his memories in here. I bought you with some of my spare cash after my Kart job but never really used you until recently. At the moment I won't let anyone read you. Except for one person who is my dear friend I met two years ago.

Well anyways what I want to start off with is how I got working so soon is because of an incident three years ago. I was sneaking out of my house trying to get away from a wedding my parents arranged with a certain Yukiya girl.

Urrg I can't stand that sugary pink girl in her pink dress and pink hair... But how did I get engaged? Well diary it all started five months ago after school when Dad announced that I was going to get married since they got married young and my mother's entire family also married young but I think it's just an excuse to get rid of me.

I bet they don't love me. I mean if they do they wouldn't just give me two yen a month allowance, take me to the park once a week with my twelve little brothers and sisters, let me use the old monochrome Window 95 and beat me up with their clubs.

Hell my brother Tracker gets to use the Window 95 to play his boring old Pong games, goes to the park with my parents and has fifty yen a month. And let's not even go to Engine or the others... How on earth does Dad get enough salary a week to buy eleven Window XP for those eleven I don't even know.

So anyways I managed to sneak out of the house and decided to hide in another part of the vast city. How my parents reacted to my absence I don't know and I don't care.

Unfortunately while I was near the park I got caught by Yukiya who apparently panicked at my absence since I can hear her wailing shortly before she caught me.

When she saw me she was so relieved and started to hug me screaming that she is so glad to see me and told me about the wedding next week.

So I told her 'Sorry but I'm gay.'

That little pink haired cootie heard my excuse and got really mad screaming 'No way you can't be gay!' and pinned me to the ground.

I tried my best to let go of her fierce grip on me but it was no use since her hands are suprisingly strong and she got her knees down my legs. I can feel her warm breath down my face while she undid my ponytail to feel my long dark hair, her own pink hair tickling my face...

After she undid my ponytail she lifted my face and told me she doesn't want anyone to tarnish it and started kissing me... Eww it tasted like cranberries... But during then my arms were free and I punched her in her stupid face.

She got up and started rubbing her badly punched face before getting out a knife out of her skirt and said 'So you won't weaken huh? Fine I'll just have to soften you the hard way!'

I panicked. Oh man this could be dangerous... I have to do something... When an idea got into my head. So I pretended to look weak and helpless and told her I am so scared of her knife and rather surrender. The girl suddenly went from scary to sickeningly lovey dovey apologizing and hugging me. Now's my chance! So I grabbed the knife from her hand and swung it.

The girl backed off and yelled at me while I did my hair up and told her to go away from my life because I do not want a wife at the present and never will.

So urr... I got into trouble with my parents when she ran off and told on me. Papa started hissing about how ungrateful I am and mama told me I am a useless son with my brothers and sisters all yelling at me.

Eventually I snapped and told them to shut up and snipped off my ponytail with Yukiya's knife.

Everyone was shocked (especially Tracker). Dad told me to get out of the house and never come back with everyone supporting him.

At first I shook at the idea at living alone but after remembering all the abuse Dad did to me I yelled 'I don't care I don't want to see all of you ever again myself! This family practises favourtism and abuse!'

I sniffed and turned away running away from this household for good. At least for now.

After walking several miles around the city I felt hopelessly lost... Worst still it started to rain... Eventually I saw some karts racing near a building and decided to follow them.

After getting close enough I saw a building which says Kart center. Open for everyone. bWOW.../b I ran inside the building and decided to sign up for this.

The signing paper asks for my name, age, height, weight, DOB and blood type. I do not want to be known from this part of the town as the son of the infamous Mame Tosaka so I used the false name 'Racer Bomber' and filled everyting else before practising on the light weight kart session.

After a few training sessions I earned around 3000 yen and decided to find a home.

Easier said than done since most of the houses around this area is friggin expensive ranging from 40000 to 200000 yen. It wasn't until I found a poor broken down wooden house with only two rooms (not counting the bathroom) that cost 1000 yen and decided to buy it. It may not be exactly comfy even by poor standard but hey at least it's a home albeit even more empty than my stomach since all I eat is the school's lunch

For the next few months I earned about 3000 yen a day spending seventy percent of it on water, paper, pocky, pencil and some new clothes keeping my old clothes tucked away in the bathroom room to collect dust. Eventually I save enough money to buy a computer to access Fanfiction net to write my Yaoi fics (I will explained later about how I got exposed to this beautiful genre), a few Yaoi manga, a small screen TV, some new clothes (though I wear my green racing outfit often) and a cabin to store my clothes in.

By then I stored my old lime green shirt, red pants, red scarf and cap inside the bottom cabinate.

Well I practised hard everyday after school to tune my racing skills and go home by evening to write Yaoi and eat the food the kart center gives to every user. (I didn't install a kitchen since my sense of taste is absolutely alien even for me of all ironies) Eventually I got promoted as one of the best Kart racers in the area earning me a yellow badge.

I never felt so happy in my live. I mean to earn something from working hard WOW...

Of course I tried my best to hide my secret so when anyone tries to talk to me I act like a cheerful little airheaded loon.

After earning that badge my only goal was to be the best Kart driver in the world and to face difficult challenges with risk as the biggest excitement.

That is until I met uhim/u

Shirobom...

To be continued 


	2. Part 1 Shiro

Bomberman Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I only own Racer's family, Yukiya and Kuro's mother. Everyone else belongs to Hudson Soft.

Rating: T

Warning: Language, violence

Pairings: Shiro/Kuro, slight Shiro/Mach, one sided Mach/Racer, Gold/Cute Pink, Ao/Midori, one sided OC/Racer at begining

Part 1

Story

1.1.2008

Shirobom... He is the one person to brighten my life and there is no one quite like him in my life... He's sweet and cheerful. At least that was my first impression. I was wrong so very very wrong. That boy is also a jealous little wreck who can icling/i to you if he feels infactuated with you. (oh gosh the first time we met Cute Pink)

Our faithful meeting was during a race between ten other racers(Kuro included) when Shiro was learning how to drive a kart. He was just another newbie I ignored...

After the race ended (He got seventh place while his best friend Kuro was last) the coach raged at the bottom three participants so I'm pretty much waiting for the next race with Shiro and all the others. That was when he decided to talk to me...

'Wow Mister Green helmet guy you are good...' said the boy staring at me like a puppy 'I want to race like you...'

'Well good luck cause it's not that easy' I sniffed at him.

'Yeah you are right... So what's your name? I'm Shiro.'

'Racer.'

'Racer... Good to meet you Racer'said Shiro sticking his hand out.

At first I felt a little reluctant to shake hands with him but I decided to do so anyway. There is something in him that makes me feel easy unlike being around Mom, Dad, Engine or my sisters. I would have made friends with Tracker and the others but Mom refuses to let me get in touch with them and this guy just wants to be friends with me...

'So Racer would you like to visit me and my friend Kuro?'

'Urr sure' I said.

'Oh good I'm sure you would be happy to visit us. My friend's mom is a great chef and a very friendly person...' His voice slipped mentioning his friend's mother. At first I thought it was a coincidence until after the third race was over and he took me to his friend's house...

The house was sparking clean and glistening unlike my little wooden house, with the delicious smell of freshly baked cake. There were two boys(twins) in the living room one of them being Kuro and the other is a boy with shorter hair.

I took a little sight seeing when a lady with long black hair arrived with apple pie and a jug of orange juice. I decided to keep quite and not insult her since I'm hungry and I don't want to upset Kuro since this is his house, not mine. (and the pie was pretty good if I do say so myself)

Kuro's mother was mostly nice to me and the boys so I didn't question anything. However when it was time to leave I can hear a loud piercing scream and turned around to see Kuro's mother scolding Shiro while her sons looked helplessly at their friend who has to face the wrath of their mother.

I evedropped on the conversation. I can barely hear almost everything except for a few lines like 'useless', 'stupid' and 'hate'.

After the rant was over I decided to go wait outside a while until the lights were off and I decided to sneak inside the bedroom through the window to see Shiro in the bed sobbing a little. I whispered to him 'Hey Shiro...'

The boy turned around in surprise but still wearing his smile 'Racer?'

'So you're not too happy about your life?'

'None of your bussiness! My life has nothing to do with you.'

'Aw come on I heard your friend's mother yell at you.'

'Yeah so?'

'So you must be pretty unhappy with your homelife.'

'You don't understand Racer.'

'Yes I do! I also have a crappy life.'

Shiro stopped smiling 'You also have a bad life?'

I explained to him about how Mom, Dad, Engine and my sisters treated me and the affair with Yukiya.

'I see... Well I guess I'll explain about my life then.'

I sat still listening about Shiro's life when Kuro was his enemy, the Five Fiendish Bombers, some Bombers trying to protect their country from some guy named Bagura, a race involving Louie and some person with a striped helmet, the death of his older brother and eventually the death of his grandmother forces him to live with his friend Kuro. While Kuro doesn't mind, his mother does since she believes he is a bad influence.

'Okay then... so do you want to stay with me?'

'Urr sure...' said Shiro reluctantly.

Well I'm not sure what happened after this since I went home to sleep but he entered my house the next evening with lugages and told me I am his new roommate. I grinned at him.

Shiro still visits Kuro but I rarely do since I usually like to spend time at home writing Yaoi fic, drawing Yaoi doujinshis or watch Yaoi. Though he does visit my house from time to time. We are friends now but not exactly really close friends either.

I'm happy to be Shiro's second best friend yet really hurt to know that I'm no one's number one best friend... I really want a brother to turn all my trust to but I have no one like that...

To be continued 


	3. Part 2 Ao

Bomberman Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I only own Racer's family, Yukiya and Kuro's mother. Everyone else belongs to Hudson Soft.

Rating: T

Warning: Language, violence

Pairings: Shiro/Kuro, slight Shiro/Mach, one sided Mach/Racer, Gold/Cute Pink, Ao/Midori, one sided OC/Racer at begining

Part 2

Story

1.1.2008

Well now that I mentioned Shiro and Kuro, I might as well mention Ao the almost always happy glutton of our team.

Hoo boy when I first saw him I thought he was even more cheerful than that brother of Kuro. It was during another boring day at school studying. You know diary if I was a teacher I would get rid of economy and get more lessons about sgay sex/s-

HEY WHO JUST TAMPERED ON MY DIARY AGAIN? Must be that Director ass... I'll get him one of these days...

So anyways it all started when that stupid economy teacher asked me to get the cleaning tools out of the store shed. I ran out of the room as soon as possible since that man has the patience of a racoon on coffee.

On my way back after getting the cleaning tools out of the shed (And sneezing a lot) while I was near the kids classroom the noice of kids yelling threw me off balance and I ended up dropping everything down the ground. Grrr kids...

As I was about to pick up the spilled bottle of detergent a kid (Ao) slammed the door on my head. That really hurt I can tell you... I yelled at him not to slam the door.

Normally kids would cry if adults yell at them but Ao swore at me with every single swear word I can think of. Whoa... That left me shocked to know that an eight year old boy is swearing like a thug. After he finished swearing the boy stormed off to the toilets.

I stood there like a statue for quite a while before I realized that I was late and hurriedly pick everything off and run off to the economy room to face Mr Hotblooded's wrath...

Oh dear that teacher shrieked in one of the loudest and ear piercing scream (next to Mama) that my ears were still aching after school. After school while still rubbing my ears a fat brown haired boy ran tripped me down. OW!

'HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!' I yelled

Sadly that boy just blew a rasberry at me and walked off. Bastard... I got up and walked home to see fat boy and F bomb boy walking home. Must be brothers...

Things were normal for the rest of the day and I decided not to think about those boys.

Then again tommorow I saw them again at the park arguing about something while some fat purple haired girl was being a naggy bitch at thin air.

Shiro and I tried to ignore her but Kuro eventually lost his cool and yelled at them to shut their mouth up. Unfortunately he got nagged at by the girl who eventually decided to nag at Shiro and me as well.

After our ears got fried she decided to go somewhere else to nag somemore. Nagger...

As soon as she left Shiro decided to talk to the two boys while I got out my sketch pad to draw Yaoi doujinshis.

'Hi boys how are you?' said Shiro.

'Fine' said the Ao.

The other boy threw a rasberry at Shiro and walked off.

'Who was the girl earlier?' Shiro asked.

'My mother.'

All three of us froze in shock. His mother? Whoa she looks really young (And ugly).

Ao stopped smiling at us 'She was only 14 when I was born' said Ao 'Dad kidnapped her and did awful things to her. She also got horribly malformed after my brother was born.'

'Oh my gosh...' said Kuro.

'I guess after being forced to live with Dad she doesn't want to live anymore. I don't blame her, Dad is a real bastard behind the scene as a seemingly clean cut mechanic.'

'I see' said Shiro. He sticks a hand out 'So do you want to become our friend?'

'Okay... I might not be able to have a better homelife but my life will be less boring and I can get away from endless waves of nag nag nag. By the way the name's Aobom'

The boy shook our hand and smiled at us all. We smiled back. Another friend...

We didn't have another friend until next month. Whew I'm tired I think I'm gonna write on you tommorow.

Midori...

To be continued 


	4. Part 3 Midori

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing

Notes: After the meeting of Gold chapter the remaining Story is not going to be written in Diary form anymore

Story

2.1.2008

Hey diary did I ever mentioned about the time my friends and I met Midori? No? Right. Well it was when that stupid mom (Sorry Kuro if you ever saw this) is thanking me for getting Shiro out of her house.

Yeah right bitch...

Well after the boys and I left for school it was mostly normal.

Until I can hear a booming voice scream 'AO GO TO THE DETENTION ROOM!' next door. What did that boy do this time?

Well I didn't have to figure out for too long since my teacher asked me to fetch some papers from the principal and Ao is storming into the detention room all purple faced. He mentioned about fighting with some upper teen named Midori.

During recess the twins, Shiro and I were eating lunch when a boy with glasses approached us for some kind of weirdo project for his class since Ao is in detention for fighting with him.

He must be Midori the kid Ao fought with earlier...

'What did Ao do to you?' Jack asked while I was still musing about what really happened.

'None of your beeswax' Midori snapped.

The boys stared at him curious while he starts reciting something that is waaaaay too long and complicated for me to really get.

Shiro was strangely fascinated by his long prose and whispered to me to visit this boy so he can learn how to sing this prose, I sighed agreeing to take him there.

Well after school Shiro and I visited Midori for the proses. I can see that Midori has two brothers one of them appears to be older while the other is a bedridden child.

'Hello boy in white and green man' said the older boy when he saw us.

'Hello' I said while getting out my pencil to write some Yaoi fics.

We paused for a while 'So what's going on?' the older boy asked me.

'My bud here wants to learn some kind of poetry from your bro'

'Oh really? A friend for Midori? Now that is rare'

I stared at him confused. Does this boy really have no friends at something? His brother explained to me about how he tried to act all nice but it seems very forced and he'd rather recite poems or collect bugs than to be with anyone especially loud people and that he's also in reality very bitchy especially when around loud people.

Well I found out WHY. And so did Shiro who overheard. I can see his eyes glinted strangely after the conversation.

After reciting the poetry Shiro decided to talk to me about Midori. Something about trying to let him open up a little and be less of sheep in wolf clothing or whatever it was. I agreed to him about the plan to change him and be his friends.

Only problem is... even when we told the other boys Ao still won't get along with him since Midori still calls him a bastard child and that is his one sensitive topic. I'm not sure what really happened since all I know about his household is that there is a man who looks very much like him, an obese woman and an obese younger boy. Who knows maybe there is more to it than I thought

To be continued 


	5. Part 4 Cute Pink

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft while South Park in the begining belongs to Matt and Trey

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing

Notes: After the meeting of Gold chapter the remaining Story is not going to be written in Diary form anymore

Story

After Midori... the next person we met was her... That rose haired bitch in a pink dress. Cute Pink.

Diary when I first saw Cute Pink who was reading a South Park comic book about some kid in an orange coat I was so surprised confusing her for Yukiya and was about to claw her when Shiro and Jack had to practically strangle me down the ground and asked me what the hell I was doing in front of the confused girl.

I admited about how she resembled a girl I was nearly forced to... Eh never mind. And I thought it was her.

The boys stared a me for a while. I must have said something that freaked them out...

But anyways once I got up and apologized to the girl I can see Shiro smiling at the girl with a rather ahem lustful gaze. I frowned. Oh bull I bet he got the dream of being her boyfriend, dating her, getting married once they finish their education and have babies together. It's creepy to imagine hetero relation ship oh god...

Jack also seems fascinated at how beautiful she is with her long brown hair (Her eyebrows are brown) dyed pink, those sparkling red eyes and her long slim legs.

Actually I think all three boys think she is beautiful since they are staring at her from top to bottom.

Cute Pink is looking at all the boys and all of a sudden she asked 'Hey boy in white is that girl in black your girlfriend?'

I giggled a bit Kuro does look ridiculously effeminate with his long hair, limited clothings (All he got is a black shirt just below his crotch, pink lacey underwear and pink shoes) and big blue eyes.

'Errm no Kuro is not a girl' said Shiro.

Cute Pink stared at Kuro all shocked and that. When she recovered from her shock half a second later she started yelling at Kuro about how boys shouldn't look like a girl since it makes them ugly.

'OY I can't help it girl' Kuro snarked back 'It's not my fault I look like this blame my mom horrible cutting skills. She can't cut my hair and...' And it went on and on

iIt's a lie Racer/i

I closed my diary for a while 'Oh really?' I said.

'Yeah' said Shiro. But he kept quiet after that so I don't know the real reason why Kuro grew out his hair and still dress like a stripper.

Now then back to the diary...

Well when we went to my house Shiro is still all stary eyes and said he wants he in a creepy tone.

*shudder* I don't know about you diary but he eventually got a date with her and they are still dating. Awww man... My fantasy is so shattered... I don't like Cute Pink rather lecherous and jerkass personality too. She still has their weird fairy tales fantasies about visiting a fancy shining castle, riding on ponies and having lots of kids with a handsome prince Charming. In fact I remember a time she mentioned that she would be so glad if Shiro became handsome when he grows older since he's still very cutesy at the moment.

I seriously wish this girl will break up with him I seriously do. Then again I'm a biased Yaoi freak so yeah...

To be continued 


	6. Part 5 Aka

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft while South Park in the begining belongs to Matt and Trey

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: After the meeting of Gold chapter the remaining Story is not going to be written in Diary form anymore

Story

For the next few weeks I've been writing death schemes on Cute Pink, Shiro is so pissed at me for writing that.

One day as I was writing some more death schemes loud shrieks distracted me and caused me to spill ink on my work.

I cussed to myself and stormed off to the next door neighbours.

Mr and Mrs Akai were holding a little baby in their arm. I grunted, sheesh what do people see in babies? All they do is cry and steal attention.

On the other hand though Shiro seems very fascinated by him and asked Akebom if he can cuddle him for a while.

I grunted and stormed off home.

For the next few days Shiro would come over to Aka's house to babysit him in our house, sadly Miss Pink Bitch also likes him so she comes to our house as well. I always storm out to visit Kuro's house instead.

Then one day something happened.

Cute Pink stormed into my house shrieking (and spilling my ink on my Yaoi doujinshi again) 'OH MY GOD SHIRO DID YOU HEAR?'

"What?" Shiro asked.

"Aka parents informed me Aka got missing in the dead of night when I visited his home!"

"Oh my gosh do you think he got-"

"YES I THINK SO!"

"So I guess we have to form a team to save him."

"Good idea Shiro."

Cute Pink left the house. That leaves Shiro and me to find the boys to help look for Aka.

After finding the other three boys, we've split up.

Three hours later.

Midori arrived calling me to meet up with him near his house.

At his house Midori told us that he found out where Aka might be.

"Right so some shady looking man was holding a little wrapped up baby, I saw a bit of reddish brown hair through the cloth and heard a bit of his voice so I'm positive."

"Yeah yeah geek." said Ao yawning.

"Keep quite idiot." Midori sneered "So anyways I used the good old glass method to overhear through the door. They captured one baby to sell, call his parents to blackmail them into paying a lot of money to sell him or kill him."

"Oh my gosh" said Cute Pink "that's horrible."

"So we need to distract the gang while the others sneak in and get him out."

Ao raised his hand "Ay ay we need weapons just in case."

We went to the back of Midori's kitchen to get some rolling pins, knives and needles. Ao got some knives.

I used to wonder how does he know about bringing knives along on that mission.

When we left the house, Shiro and Kuro put on helmets to fit in their large heads and hid a couple of bombs down their arses. I never saw them before at the time either.

We went to the area Midori directed us and hid near the wall of another building.

"So who's the best manipulator here?" asked Ao.

"Him" Kuro points at Shiro. "I've seen him con a lot of baddies before."

"Okay..."

Shiro walked off to meet the punk outside.

"Hey s-i-r." said Shiro.

"Yeah what is it brat?"

"Like oh my god my little sister just fell into a muddy pond and she can't get out. I want you to help me pull her out or Mom and Dad will find out and spank me!"

"Right! I'll save her then! Maybe my gangs will save help you then"

"Oh goodie!"

The man and about 5 men marched out following Shiro, I smirked as one of the man muttered about what an idiot Shiro is and they plan on taking the 'girl' and take her to prostitution.

Really now, you punks got fooled so easily.

We snucked in to claim the baby.

Unfortunately... there happens to be another person in the room. A tall slim young man with long black hair.

He held a cleaver in his hand and prepared to slash at us.

We got out our weapons to attack him back.

He's surprisingly strong for someone this thin, hell he knocked us all back.

Just as he was about to approach us, Shiro stormed in screaming on top of his lungs as the men chased him.

"Oh my god they found out and-"

He stopped as soon as he saw us cornered by the man, with Cute Pink holding the baby.

"Not so fast emo!" He yelled throwing a bomb at him, instantly exploding on the man's back.

He turned around with a huge black mark on his back "WHY YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY PIMPIN BACK!"

They started fighting. Shiro is obviously too weak to defeat him(and the other punks) but at least we can breath now.

Aka burst into tears shrieking on top of his lungs, Cute Pink tries to comfort him as Ao sneaks behind the man and...

Stuck a knife on his neck!

I gasped as the man colapsed, the other men were shocked as well to see such a young boy murder a grown man. We rushed off while they are still distracted while Kuro planted a bomb before leaving.

As soon as we head to my house we gasped and got ourselves something to drink. Oh wow that was a day...

I asked Shiro and Kuro why they had bombs first.

It seems like they used to be enemies before turning into friends to fight evil at one point before they split up since Kuro mom wanted to stay away from him. Unfortunately as Shiro's brother died and eventually so did his grandma from old age he has to go back to Kuro who lets him in since he didn't want his friend to starve in the streets.

That was so fascinating, I practically gushed at the boys.

I tried asking Ao how come he carries knives around but he shrugged it off and left the place.

The rest of us brought Aka back home, his parents were so thrilled to see their little son back. Kuro warned them about the danger of him getting kidnapped again as he himself got kidnapped once.

At that point his family got extremely over protective. Cute Pink is especially bad about this as she visits him everyday and dotes on him so much I swear I'm getting diabetes. I think I need to stop writing about him.

To be continued 


	7. Part 6 Gold

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft while South Park in the begining belongs to Matt and Trey

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: After the meeting of Gold chapter the remaining Story is not going to be written in Diary form anymore

Story

One year after the Aka incident but also one year before I written in you Diary was the meeting of our currently last friend.

Cute Pink is doting on the little baby again while we are visiting an arcade, Ao decided to stop by the nearby cafe to order some snacks with his limited pocket money.

While inside the arcade Shiro and Kuro decided to play Street Fighter III while Cute Pink hang around the claw machine and I played racing games.

A real fat boy in golden coloured clothes passed my way, I thought he could go on a diet and felt like an absolute stick next to him.

I finished the game just then and turned around to see that fat boy staring in Cute Pink's direction, turning pink in the face.

"Hey whatcha lookin at her for?" I asked.

"This girl is so pretty..." said the boy.

"Oh really that bitch beautiful? Yeah sure she's so beautiful she makes foxes cry."

He doesn't get my sarcatism at all.

I groaned as he approached her "Hey there beautiful, what's your name? I'm Gold Bomber."

"Cute Pink" she said cringing. He must be so ugly to her.

"What a cute name..."

"Sure..."

"Hey there Cute Pink!" Shiro called "We got a double KO on our game" He looks at Gold "Say who's he?"

"He's Gold Bomber" said Cute Pink.

"Nice name for someone in gold"

"Yeah whatever" said Gold "So you are a friend of her yes?"

"Yep."

"You are just friends right? That girl in the tiny black dress is your girlfriend?" I giggled a bit.

"Errm..."

"It's okay, I just want to have this girl, you can keep your girl-"

"I Am Not A Girl" Kuro said approaching Gold "I am every bit as male as you!"

"WHOA" Gold backed off.

Heh I bet he must have had one heck of an ugly thought to imagine that, that thing is male considering he proclaimed that he was a homophobe two months ago.

"S-so other guy is Cute Pink your girlfriend?" Gold asked Shiro.

"Yes" said Shiro "we are dating."

"NOOOOOOOOooooooo" Gold shrieked.

"Hey you can always get her for your own ya know" said Midori "They aren't actually commited yet."

"Say nice idea nerd boy" said Gold. Shiro looks pissed off at the idea of anyone stealing him from her.

"Ewww that is just freaky" Cute Pink whined "I don't want a fat boyfriend~"

Just as she hugged Shiro with Aka sandwiched between them I felt like trying to strangle her for hugging Shiro, but Kuro and Midori are watching me to make sure I don't.

I could never get why is Shiro dating her just cuz she's pretty, the fact he was a 'bad influence' still stuck to me but Shiro refused to tell me why.

Outside the arcade Aobom was rushing to us screaming about how delicious the food in the cafe he's eating is. In front of a place called Golds Food, Gold explained to us that his father runs a restaurant chain and that's just one of them.

Ao squealed and approached him to be his friend so he can visit Golds food for discount everyday.

Gold refuses but Ao stalks him a lot. Dumb kid.

Owww my hand hurts time to close you up for today.

I close my diary recollecting memories of my friends. Wow to realize it's only one year since we met Gold. Ao, Midori and him are always hanging around each other since the meeting, this calls for some potential *giggle* threesome stories, maybe tomorrow... I'd love to see Shiro's(he won't be seeing that pink bitch tomorrow) face tomorrow when I show him my comics, it'd be priceless.

To be continued 


	8. Part 7 A break up and an old enemy

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft while South Park in the begining belongs to Matt and Trey, Hiryu and Hien belongs to moto Kikaku, Cloud and Zack belongs to Square Soft/Enix and the Grinch and Horton belongs to Dr Seuss

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Woot first actual progress happening, there are mentioned of other video games/media in the begining

Story

4/1/2008

*giggle* it's been fun the last few days showing Shiro the doujinshi (and many more) he could hardly speak to me looking at all those Gold/Ao/Midori threesomes, Cloud/Zack, Hiryu/Hien, Saito/Yuuji and the Grinch/Horton.

Too bad now he plans on going to date with Cute Pink today. Oh well I have to spend time earning our income. I wish I'm 18 already so I can finally earn more money as a proper F1 Driver and live on more than two rooms, curry roux and pocky.

But after the kart center had got on fire after a race I had to quit sooner, so here am I having four hours to kill. I don't feel like writing Yaoi surprisingly so I'm gonna go visit a friend. I don't like Aka and Kuro is off station while Ao and Midori are probably visiting Gold and I don't like him either so...

Maybe I can evedrop on Shiro and Cute Pink?

Could make a good MST story in my comp, they caught me but I don't think they care.

The first thing I saw was Shiro clinging to Cute Pink in front of my face, gross...

"So Cute Pink do you consider commiting a more relationship with me?" he ask.

"W-why Shiro? It's not that long since we first dated." Cute Pink said.

"I want to be your boyfriend, you are so beautiful and spunky Pink and I think if we get older I want you to live with me and-"

"No Shiro no... I don't want a serious relationship you are cute but not a dreamboat and I still want to pursue my dream of hunting the perfect hunkalicious hunk."

"But..."

"If I get into a commitment with you I'm sure you are gonna leech onto me and I won't be able to admire hunks anymore" she sigh "Sorry but I think we must break up Shiro."

She went back home and slammed the door. Shiro stared at the empty door for a few minutes and turned around with tears down his eyes screaming "I can't believe this, she betrayed me! Why!"

"She's a class A bitch" I said.

"Shut up green Yaoimachine" he retorted "You know nothing about relationships."

"Boo."

"Damn I can't believe this and just when I finally thought I could get someone to really care for me and stick with me forever."

"What about your best bud?"

"Awww Shiro tell me about it."

"No, it's personal."

So it's personal huh? Oh well...

All Shiro wanted to do was to head home to drown his sorrow on his Playstation so that's the first thing we did.

Oh the way home someone approaches us, we stopped to see a pale boy with a red jumpsuit, long black hair pulled into a ponytail and blood red eyes.

"Hello Shiro Fuyu, remember me?" said the boy. How does he know his name I wonder.

"It's been a long time..."

"Mach."

"Not bad, at least you remember my name."

"Of course I remember you, I remember the time Bomberman Land opened and there was that grand race."

"Whoa whoa too much talk here." I said.

"Racer, this is a person I saw years ago, long before meeting you." said Shiro turning towards me.

"Ohh a childhood friend then?"

"Childhood minus friend."

"Oh."

Shiro turns back to Mach "So Shiro care for a fight?" said Mach

"Sure!"

They put on their helmets and started fighting.

It was just so intense to see them sweating it all out hurling gigantic bombs out of their asses. I got an imagination of them letting it all out fully and and...

Shiro won the battle after 4 minutes.

"Owww... I lost again..." Mach groaned.

"Heh you can never beat me Mach, you don't train on your bombing skills enough" said Shiro.

"You just wait I will beat you someday."

He turned away and ran off. Wow he's fast, much faster than me even.

"So Shiro what's the deal with him?" I asked as we headed back home.

"He was this random kid my age wanting to take part in the Bomberman Fantasy Race contest" said Shiro "Kuro and I took part to have some fun after saving the world from this baddie with blue skinned named Bagura, too bad for us Bagura wants to take over Bomberman Land as well and two of his lackies took part as well."

"Ooooo"

"One of the participants is a girl I knew for a long time Pretty Bomber, she's dead now thank god but she looks an awful lot like Cute Pink you know."

"Ew anything that look like that bitch is a no no for me."

"Shut up about bitchin Racer!"

"I don't care all women sucks."

"The only person I didn't really know at that point was Mach. He looked pretty cool to me, long raven black hair in a ponytail down the floor and interesting red eyes. He was a bit of a jackass though, prefering not to talk to anyone, give cold shoulders and pretty much piss us both before the race starts calling us rude names and that."

Wasn't his hair down to his shoulders?

"Yet I'm fascinated by him, he could run like the win and he raises his Louie in top shape, even though it was a cheap Louie he could out run Bagura team easily. So Kuro and I have to try harder to make sure we keep up with him. Oh and he was just so mysterious."

"Ooooo"

"And then on the final Race Mach and I started fighting as Mach seems to have anger issues about money as we were tied and if I win he can't have the prize money. Since he's a yakuza as he said before we started fighting I fought him to make sure he doesn't get the money. Alas for us Kuro got captured by Pretty Bomber so Bagura can draw our attention and distract us to kill us so we can get outta his way."

So that's what Kuro meant about getting kidnapped.

"I know how to set bombs well enough but I found out that Mach doesn't. He just place the bomb dead on front without any tactics. It seems like he wasn't trained to use bombs at all so he can't do much until he found a rusty old cleaver nearby and decided to attack them upclose, he's not strong in term of muscles but he's pretty good at hacking at them."

"We beaten them but Kuro was badly bruised so I have to carry him back, it slowed me down unable to catch up with Mach but I caught up to him because... his hair got tangled by some of the complicated piping as it was waaaay too long and we can't afford to take hours to untangle it while the baddies chased us in the ship is ticking so I got out a knife and hacked it off down his chin. Maaan he grumbled so much as we ran off."

"I planted a spare super bomb and jumped off while the ship blasted off. But Kuro was so badly injured I know his mother was too poor to pay for hospital fees and my grandma isn't rich enough either so I fought with Mach to get the prize money. He was so mad when he lost and stormed off, I never saw him again until now."

"That was so sweet Shiro..." I said. "So what happened after that?"

"Not telling" he said heading to the bathroom to take a bath.

Oh well he's still so personal about that one thing I don't get.

But as he went back to bed I logged into my computer to write some naughty ideas about him and Mach hehehe.

To be continued 


	9. Part 8 The uber cliche rescue

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft while South Park in the begining belongs to Matt and Trey, Hiryu and Hien belongs to moto Kikaku, Cloud and Zack belongs to Square Soft/Enix and the Grinch and Horton belongs to Dr Seuss

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Woot first actual progress happening, there are mentioned of other video games/media in the begining

Story

5/1/2008

Is Cute Pink retarded or something?

Cause she always seemed to get kidnapped all the goddamn time we go to Bomberman Land.

And this time she got herself kidnapped OUTSIDE of Bomberman Land.

It all happened when we were eating delicious ice cream. Shiro had strawberry, Kuro had a large fruit parfait, the slut had raspberry, Gold ate rocky road, Ao had an even larger(about as big as the table, makes me wonder how he isn't fat yet) banana split, Midori had flies(ew), Aka had mint with the bitch feeding him while I had melon.

Well she was distracted by some hot man outside the parlor and decided to chat with him. Doesn't anyone teach her to not talk to strangers or are all girls just that dumb?

After talking to the man for a bit he grabbed her and scrurried off causing an uproar with the other boys while I cheered on. Thank god no more bitches!

Sadly that twit Gold decided to save her. So we are all stuck on the great adventure to save Princess Pink.

"And another cliche save Pink again..." said Shiro "Can't she learn to defend herself?"

"All girls are useless don't you know that?" I said.

"Shut up woman hater!"

So we are stuck beating bad guys, too bad that idiot Gold is all bravado and no spine. He's such a coward I bet the tiniest speck of dust would scare him to death.

Plus he's such a homophobe spewing the most homophobic things the whole adventure.

"Oh Shiro you know what will be cute?" I asked pressing myself near Shiro "How about Kuro and you shack up and dump Cute Pink?"

"Shut up you sick monster!" Gold shrieked "That is just so wrong!"

"Oh yeah? If they get together you can have the bitch to yourself with no one getting in the way~"

"No way! I want my honey pie but the thought of those two is just sick! I'd rather see child po-"

"Shut up homophobe!" I smacked him on his cheeks. "If you love Pink so much do something useful!"

"I am doing something useful. Ordering you losers around- AHHHH!"

He ran off as a baloon monster appeared. What a coward...

Too bad he always hang around since Shiro is stalking Cute Pink and he's jealous.

Shiro is still trying to get her affection as a matter of fact since I heard him mumble about dirty moments with her. The naughty boy wanting to errr take her purity away.

Of course it just sends Gold into another flaming temper.

And he was in a flaming temper until one of the hot punk's lackies appeared so he scurried off in a panic while the rest of us have to beat him up.

After we beaten the punk up Gold rushed back to gloat false glory so I smacked him and threw him down the river. Hey he can swim, that dad of him was a part time swimming coach outside of his restaurant management so he slaved his son to swim.

1 hour later Gold managed to swim out while the rest of us have to beat more monsters. According to a female punk, their leader wants to take Cute Pink and marry her.

Ohoho she must be so hot that everyone wants to marry her~

So we have to head over to some church and beat the bunk with bombs and ranged weapons.

And I get a cool shot of Kuro's underwear. "Ooo... Pink and lacy and no restrictment to his-"

"SHUT UP WORM!" Gold shriked dragging Cute Pink off reading to kiss her.

Too bad for him the bitch woke up and slapped him, approaching Shiro to kiss him.

He was so flattered but Gold was pissed beyond the moon and cursed til the cows came home chasing Shiro all over town.

Hey I get to imagine punk and his men in a merry sixsomes...

While Midori is all blushing staring at Bitch Pink. I bet he's in love with her...

To be continued 


	10. Part 9 A failed date part 1

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft while South Park in the begining belongs to Matt and Trey, Hiryu and Hien belongs to moto Kikaku, Cloud and Zack belongs to Square Soft/Enix and the Grinch and Horton belongs to Dr Seuss

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: A moment of Gold scheming to get Cute Pink again... And Shiro tried to get himself on Mach

Story

10/1/1993

A few days after the rescue incident Kuro started begging Cute Pink to learn some fighting skills to defend herself but noooo~ that dumb bitch started shrugging off him to travel around town to look for handsome hunks.

Shiro was lying on bed in his PJ mumbling about Cute Pink and geting her creamy- Oh the horror must not say...

I think I'm gonna get nausea...Hetero relation ships are so disgusting.

Though I can see him eyeing below Kuro's leg. For gawd sake Shiro don't be greedy just get Kuro and ditch the bitch outta your mind already!

I slapped him on his face "Shiro stop thinking about Cute Pink! She clearly doesn't want to commit to you anymore! Can't you pursue someone else?"

"Hmm..."

"How about Kuro? He's your best friend."

"..." the death glare on his face creeps me out.

"Are you homophobic like Gold?"

"No chance! I'm bi."

"Good then you can get your friend."

"No way!"

"How about Midori?"

"I doubt he likes me."

"Ao?"

"Not my type."

"Grrr you are so hard to please..."

"You are such a Yaoi hooker."

"Hey hey you guys!" a familiar nasal voice yelled.

Gold entered my house his eyes shining. "I'm gonna device a plan to get my darling!"

"Oh trill." said Kuro.

"First I find her in town with nice presents and invite her to date in my Dad's restaurant!"

"You tried that already Gold..." said Shiro.

"I swear it's gonna work this time! And you ain't getting her before I do."

He rushed off with his plan. How clever...

I smiled at Shiro "Hey Shiro let's go to town to find a nice boy for you to shack up with~"

"Okay."

We headed off to town to find a boy to get Shiro with, there are loads of gay boys and lesbien in town so we are in luck so there are plenty of boys for Shiro to pick.

Too bad it's so damn hard. Shiro complained that boy this and that are too girly, too manly, too whiny, too hyper, too prim and all that stuff.

3 hours later Shiro and I were exhausted so we settle on a bench to rest for a while.

And it just so happens a skinny boy with long black hair was resting on next to me. Mach...

I tapped on his shoulders to wake him up.

"What is it?" said Mach.

"Howdy Mach haven't seen you in a while." I said 'How's things?"

"Terrible..."

"Wanna have a nice talk with me?"

"Sure..."

I peered at him for a while. Wow he looks like me only with rounder eyes, long hair and not as skinny as me.

Shiro was also staring at him his mouth dribbling. Ooooo looks like he got a jackpot.

"Say Mach." I said "My friend Shiro happens to have love blues. Do you think you'd like to have him for a boyfriend? He'll be a really loyal one."

"No way" said Mach "I don't like him."

He got up and scurried off leaving Shiro upset.

*sigh* this love thing is harder than I thought. I thought it will be just like a Yaoi novel...

Tonight at home I was drafting for another Yaoi novel while Aka was napping in my house since his parents are dating somewhere. They told me that they are going to go to another country for job reasons so they are leaving him with us.

At least he doesn't cry nonstop but damn why does the place smell of gunpowder? Shiro and I don't carry fire arms around.

I feel a bit hungry so I headed off to the other room to get some instant curry.

I saw something absolutely shocking.

Aka was holding a gun with a creepy frown on his face. The gun looks awfully familiar to the one that was used by the gangsters that kidnapped him two years ago.

"Damn that Cute Pink... I hate that bitch so much..." said Aka "I wish I can kill her, I hate her doting on me so much..."

I smiled perhaps I will encourage him to kill her.

However...

"I hate her friends too they are so annoying always trying to protect me as if I'm so helpless, I wish I can kill all of them one day... Once they really fallen for my cute charm and never suspect me."

I backed off fearful. So this is what Aka is really like? Not a cute innocent baby but homicidal and willing to kill. Yikes what did we do?

I kept my mouth shut and headed off to prepare the curry and head back to the bedroom to eat pretending to be unaware of everything.

As soon as I head to my bedroom I can see Shiro crying on his bed about wanting love. I feel so sorry for him but I don't know what to do.

And I daren't tell him about Aka since that will just drive him even crazier.

After dinner Aka's parents picked up their son to send him to bed. I decided to head to bed myself since there's nothing to do now.

Sadly I can't sleep I just get nightmare of Aka killing all of us blood thirsty. I got up gasping at the nightmare and approached Shiro. He was panting pretty heavily himself moaning about everyone dumping him, his parents, his brother, grandma and he just want someone to cling to him.

He also mentioned about Kuro and his mom, cursing at Kuro's mom to go away.

So Mrs Ryuga has something to do with his private affair?

To be continued 


	11. Part 10 a failed date part 2 and a crash

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes:Garr I made a typo in one of the last chapter on the date...

Story

11/1/2008

Today the boys and I meet up in Gold's food. Unsurprising enough Gold is here all mopey. He must have failed to get Pink again.

"I failed..." Gold groaned.

"What do you expect moron?" said Kuro.

"Shut up pretty boy!"

Children these days... I sigh opening my notebook to start writing.

"So Gold what do you see in that slut?" I asked.

Gold got up "She's not a slut Racer!"

"Oh I'm sure she is. She's always going after men..."

"Don't slander her like that!" Midori yelled "Cute Pink isn't a slut."

"I don't believe you! All women are sluts!"

Big mistake. Now the others want me out of the area.

I stormed out. Party Poopers... And we are supposed to go to Bomberman Land soon as well...

Oh well might as well shave some time practising to kart drive. I headed off to the kart center to borrow a kart.

On the way I saw a familiar red tracksuit. I waved to him, he turned around "Oh you are that green friend of Shiro."

"Yeah. So whatcha doing?"

"Running around town. I need to keep fit and all."

"Sweet."

Before I can ask him something he headed the opposite direction. Oh well... Can't convince him to date Shiro...

I loaned a cute red kart and rode around town in it.

It's lots of fun to drive around town... At least I won't get any fatal accident with a kart if I crash into another tree... Not like what happened to that F1 racer in 1994.

Now that I think about it Mach does look like a cosplayer of him.

After driving around the slums I heard a shrill voice "Oh there you are Midori Tosaka!"

I turned around. Yukiya... Oh shit, that bitch is here. The biggest bitch of bitches. I stared at her not looking at where I was driving at shock.

The last thing I know was I'm lying on the road my right leg hurting like mad and Yukiya's piercing scream before colapsing.

I opened my eyes eventually to see myself in a hospital. Oh god what just happened... My leg is in a cast and Yukiya nowhere to be seen.

"Racer are you okay!" a familiar voice screamed. Shiro...

"Ahh Shiro what happened?"

"I don't know but the hospital phoned me that someone sent you to the hospital after seing you sprawling on your kart bleeding on the road."

Oh damn did I just ran into a car accident when I lost concerntration? Yukiya...

"Shiro did you see a girl with pink hair and green eyes?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing..."

"I'm so glad you are okay though... You are a dear friend to me like Kuro..."

"*sigh* we want to go to Bomberman Land next week but the doctor said you might not be fit to go playing in the attractions for six months..."

"How badly was I injured Shiro?"

"You got a fractured tibia and broken ankles. Plus some body injury as a matter of fact but the leg is a problem."

"We can cancel the visit until you recover. Gold will throw a fit but everyone else will understand."

I raised my self up "No Shiro. Don't cancel it. Go and have fun. I can stay at home and take care of myself."

"Racer..."

"Visiting time is over." said the doctor "The patient needs his rest."

"Bye Racer! We'll email you until we get home."

As soon as Shiro left, I sigh and laid back. Yukiya... What did I do to meet you? What did I do to have a mom willing to get rid of me as soon as possible or seven horrible sisters?

I only hope Shiro doesn't get back together with the pink slut or any skanks while I'm recovering.

To be continued 


	12. Part 11 Mach and Racer

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes:Well some of the chapters will have texting and Racer encountering Mach and some of the bad guys while everyone is out and character development begins here

Story

18/1/2008

A week after being hospitalize from the car accident I can finally go home. *sigh* three days of staying at home alone keeping myself occupied inside the house. At least I get a daily check on 200 yen a day until I recover so I can order something off the phone.

I sat in front of the computer to type some Yaoi stories and wait for some messages by the boys (since I blocked Cute Pink).

40 minutes later my mail box beeped. I opened it to read the messages.

From Shiro Fuyu

We finally made it to Bomberman Land. We are in a pirate land playing minigames to get pieces. Gold wants to go mountain climbing while Ao plummet treasures, Cute Pink visit the aquarium and Kuro and I are in another rival contest. Maybe I can find some nice pebbles for Pink?

To Racer (what's your surname anyway?)

Eck trying to get that dumb pink retard again? Doesn't he know how to stop?

Finding out about my last name huh? No way, I'll just lie my way he'll never know.

From Racer Yukika

Getting Cute Pink? Aren't you ever going to give up? Cause you know perfectly well she won't commit ever. I hope you and Kuro play lots of minigames though *giggle*

To Shiro Fuyu

Letter sent. Oh nuts not more mail.

From Gold Toko

Mwahaha finally I'm mountain hiking in the mounts with my lackies. Whew I'm tired... Anyway I'm gonna get my sweetie pie so there Yaoifreak!

From Kuro Ryuga

Hey Racer, me and Shiro are challenging each other to over ten attractions in the pirate bay. I bet I'll win lots of challenges! Ahem anyway I noticed Shiro is staring at me funny.

Shiro staring at Kuro funny? Hmmm I should sent him a mail...

I pressed the new mail button to send a letter to Shiro.

To Shiro Fuyu

Hi Shiro! Kuro told me in his letter that you are staring at him funny, flirting with him? Why don't you just get him?

From Racer Yukika

Okay then letter sent, time to get some food, I'm hungry...

I hobbled to the kitchen to get some instant curry mix, on the way the door rapped so I turned around and opened the door.

It's Mach holding an umbrella.

"Oh hi Mach what is it?" I said.

"Where's Shiro?"

"Shiro's off station in Bomberman Land."

"Bomberman Land huh?"

"So why are you here Mach?" I grinned "Came here to confess your true love to Shiro?"

"No I don't love that dumb kid! I just want to fight with him!"

"Yeah yeah Mach..."

"Errg I'm gonna go and wait til he gets home."

"Won't you stay for a while Mach? I'm fascinated by you."

"I don't have time to hang around houses."

"Aww but Mach the way you keep on fighting with Shiro... you two would make great friends" and lover I snicked in my mind.

"Fine you pesky green pest! I'll stay with you until nightfall!"

I squealed. Now I can get this guy after Shiro. If I can't get him with Kuro that is.

He entered my living room.

"So where are you from?"

"I don't know all I know is I live in the streets..."

"Ohhh so how is it to live in the streets?" I peered at the badge on his chest with paper sticking out of the edges, he probably pinned it on the wrong side for some reason.

"Smelly and noisy plus lots of weird moaning sounds when the gang gets some women to lay, but I'm used to it"

"Oh did you get laid then?"

"No, I'm too pretty boy to get a girl interested and besides I'm too busy practising on my running skills to care about girls."

"Hmmm if you had super human speed without exercising would you get a girl who likes your type and what's on your badge?"

"No, girls don't interest me" he flushed red "AND DON'T READ MY BADGE IT'S PRIVATE!"

"Hmm hmm maybe you might be interested in boys..."

He turned even more red and screamed no at me. I quickly snatched his badge while he's distractred and took out the pin.

Mach Tosaka... 15 years old, January 13, Blood type AB-

Wait... does he have the surname as me?

"Hey! Did you just take my badge? And why are you so pale?"

"O-o-oh!" I gasp "Your surname is so unique!"

"Hmm..."

"No-nothing special Mach" I handed the badge back to him.

I headed for the kitchen "Anyway I bet you are hungry I got some instant curry mix so we can have dinner."

"No I'm not that hungry."

"Oh no I bet you are hungry, eating food on the streets is not very filling I bet. And besides you are so thin."

I got out the instant curry for him "Go on eat as much as you like Mach."

The boy stared at the plate of curry and took the itty bittiest spoonful and licked it before grabbing a large spoonful and gobbling the curry quickly.

"Good boy!" I cheered clapping my hands. "Now time to get you cleaned up~"

"B-but..."

"I don't want smelly boys staying in my house."

Before he could protest I stripped him off and pushed him into the bathroom to wash all the grime off him.

As I was scrubbing of the dirt I noted how handsome he is all cleaned up, I bet all the guys will want him with that pale skin, long raven hair and scarlet red eyes...

Once he was all cleaned up I got him into Shiro's spare pajamas and got him to bed before I headed off the computer to read some more mail.

From Shiro Fuyu

Whew... minigames are so exhausting... I won 20 pieces today by the way. Managed to challenge Gold and beaten him!

I am not flirting with Kuro by the way! He's probably crazy!

To Racer Yukika

Yeah sure Shiro I'm sure he's crazy...

From Gold Toko

Boo I lost to Shiro that jackass... I AM GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES JUST HE WAIT

To Racer Yukika

Haha what a One Piece reference... That Gold will never ever learn a thing.

I closed the mail box and headed off to bed staring at Mach for a while. Mach Tosaka... why is his surname similar to mine? Tosaka is not a surname I find anywhere else in here... It's probably a coincidence but he does look a bit similar to me.

Could I be thinking too much?

Before I could get myself back to sleep a bright light from the window prevented me from sleeping so I have to get up and check the window.

Whoa... a huge spaceship in the shape of some weird robot!

To be continued 


	13. Chapter 12 A disaster strikes

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: There should be a point I mentioned Racer has a badge, in his polygon from the original Kart he did have a badge(and no scarf which is weird cause Kuro has a scarf in his polygon and Pink kept her neckerchief) yet it wasn't in the 2D pic in the credit or the other game(and the scarf is there) his design in this chapter and all those before are based on the polygon it will be a while before I used the later games design. Legend of the blue wolves is a hardcore Yaoi OVA in the 90s.

Story

18/1/2008

My eyes widen at the huge space ship, talk about one weird looking ship!

Just then a large blue man and a muscular blonde with a visible bulge poped out from an eye forming a balcony.

"Alright here we are in the town Shirobom and Kurobom resides in!" said the blue man.

"Yes Sir Bagura!" said the blonde.

As they headed inside the ship I thought to myself, what does he have to do with Shiro and Kuro? A friend or an enemy?

I check back in, Mach is trembling near the bad "B-Bagura..." he trembled

"Hey Mach what's wrong?" I asked.

"T-that man... he's Shiro's enemy, from that race we had years ago..."

Wait, so that blue man is the man who captured his friend?

"I know he's after me as well and if I get found out I'm in deep trouble"

"Mach..." I sat next to him "You can stay here with me if this you are afraid of this man."

"O-okay..."

I smiled. So I get this boy in my house, maybe get him to get along with Shiro. Though something not so nice strikes me as well, this Bagura man might be dangerous I'd bette tell the boys about this...

I got to my computer and sent messages to the boys that they better be careful in case Bagura ever invades Bomberman Land and better be more aware once they return home.

I also told Shiro about Mach.

The next day

January 19 2008

I check my mail box to see the replies from the boys.

Most of them are rather distressing with one exception

To Racer Yukika

You are lying you stupid sexist twig! You just want me to come home and sympathise with you! Well anyway I saw a little area with a contest for strongest person in the Land, well I'm not going to let Shiro know about this so ha! I'm going to tell Cute Pink about this and show her my super strength!

Gold Toko

Gold Gold Gold... ever the stupid half wit retard...

Shiro told Cute Pink about it from his reply and apparently she's sweating buckets. Then again useless sluts in pink are panicking over everything.

As Mach and I are eating breakfast he asked me about my family life and why I'm living alone, I told him that my parents hates me and I decided to leave since they didn't want me and start a life of my own but didn't mention about Yukiya.

Though I did mention about my accident and ask him to clean up the house after breakfast since I can barely walk.

"Careless fool..." he grumbled getting a broom to sweep the floor.

He's pretty quick at cleaning and he cleans most of the cobweb as well, usually Shiro and I fight over who has to clean the house, yet even then neither of us clean cobwebs on the sides.

While I was staring at the window while Mach cleans I noticed a girl who looks a lot like Cute Pink only without tacky pink hair dye walking around town holding a plastic bag from the local bookstore.

"Hey Mach" I said "Who is this girl?"

Mach peers at the window for a while "Oh err she's from Bagura's team, Pretty Bomber."

"Pretty Bomber..."

"She's not completely evil though, she's just doing her job. She once told me that her friends and her wanted to sack their job but I dunno unless she can quit she'd probably tell her boss or die again."

"Poor friends... I don't care for her though."

"You're misoginistic."

"Yep! Racer Bomber the misoginistic racer who is number one!" I took out my badge and flash it at him.

"I never raced in a legal racing contest before..."

"Well you should try it Mach, it's loadsa fun!"

"Yeah but what if we get caught?"

"No problemo we can race once they leave town or Shiro chases them off!"

"Right..."

"I sigh and decided to spend the noon watching Legend of the blue wolves.

After the show ended I checked on my computer to see if the boys sent any replies.

There are two one by Shiro and one by Gold and since I love to troll Gold I looked at his letter first.

To Racer Yukika

"NO WAY! I lost the contest! Lemme tell you what happened! I told Cute Pink about the contest at first she refused to come until she saw some big oily men deciding to take part in the contest which got her interested even though I announced that the winner gets to kiss her in public.

Well I tried lifting and boy were they heavy! They felt like elephants on my hands and I colapsed after two bars, I swear my bars were rigged as almost everyone managed to carry three with no problem whatsoever.

And I lost to the weediest loser of them all and he stole my Honey Pie's first kiss from me, how dare he! I'll show him who's boss!

Gold Toko

Huh a kiss from Slut Pink? Could Shiro(he is rather weedy) have found out and got a kiss from her? I'll check his mail then and kill that bitch...

To Racer Yukika

Boy was it fun to get away from attractions for today and ride in some rides, I had great fun with Kuro riding the dolphins I don't even care I didn't see Cute Pink the afternoon with Kuro who took off his helmet so his hair can blow off freely to his face and those blue eyes glowing...

Shiro Fuyu

Huh? Shiro didn't kiss Cute Pink? Then who? It can't be Kuro since he's riding dolphins and Aka isn't invited.

New Mail...

Oh look it's a new mail! It has a picture of both Ao and Midori, one of them probably kissed Cute Pink!

To Racer Yukika

Oh god Racer you should have saw how Cute Pink kissed me! It's only a split second but it felt so sensational to feel her warm lips with mine... It made my heart so warm and fluffy...

Midori Shinji

Midori! Oh god he's gonna land into trouble with Gold...

Though I'm glad it wasn't Shiro, I sent him a reply about what happened to Gold and Midori. It'd be real funny

As soon as I closed my email account I got out my sketch pad to draw Yaoi of Ao and Midori.

Mach caught me drawing them in a peverted pose "Racer what's up with this picture of two boys?"

"Ahhh Mach... that's Yaoi or rather Boys love"

'Boys love?"

"It's when two boys get together."

"Get together?"

Man this boy is clueless... "Getting together means really trusting someone to the point you take off your clothes and... Oh never mind."

"Getting together huh..."

"Yeah well you'll see what I mean when Gold gets back home~"

"Okay..." Mach grabs my computer's mouse to look in my picture folders of all my XXX pics plus a pic of the boys goring Cute Pink out.

"What the heck is this pic of a girl being murdered?"

"Ehehe... I hate women..."

"You hate women?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you hate women?"

"Well you see when I was twelve I was exploring the online and found the magic that is called Yaoi. I kept it in private until my brother Tracker found out about my private hobby of reading Yaoi stories, I swore him to keep quiet about it but then my mom caught me and banned me on the online. The whole school found out and all the girls poke fun at me calling me gay boy" That was not a total lie but that's not even the main reason I hate females.

"Sounds like a petty reason to hate women."

"Tis not petty."

Later on the day Mach was rumanging on my clothes.

"Ahh Mach rummaging my clothes?" I asked.

"Well I can't go around in my old clothes without getting caught, even though I like wearing them all the time." said Mach

"Hmm you might need to get rid of that ponytail as well."

"HEY! That took me years to grow to this length!"

"Maybe you could wear a different hair style?"

"Like what?"

"Braids? Dumpling hair? Spikes? A higher ponytail? Pigtails?"

"I think I'll go with braids, I don't like going around with Sailor Moon hair, spikes are too heavy, high ponytails and pigtails are girlie."

"Okey dokey, sit down while I braid your hair."

Mach sat down on the bed while I took his ponytail band off (nice shade of green) and braided his hair with a piece of Cute Pink's old neckerchief I stole from her before meeting Gold that I torned up to shreds and used back the green band to fasten the braid.

"There!"

Mach got up and got into the bathroom to stare at him braid. "Why are the bands different colours?"

"Well it's that or two yellow band, I'm sure you must like the green one."

"Yes I do..."

Well so that's that Mach is staying with me since Bagura is still around and he's afraid of leaving. We argue a lot since Mach is so disagreeable over everything since he's used to living on the street and everything feels so alien to him.

Whenever he does get out he to get something for us to eat since we run out of food supply (he eats way more than me but that's not saying much) he goes by the nickname Senna. I tried fitting yellow eye contact on him but he's allergic to it so his red eyes are exposed. But nobody really notices anyway.

A week after he appeared in my house I got a mail from Kuro.

To Racer Yukika

Hi Racer it's only two days before we return, it's so exciting yet I guess it's bout time to return. I got only one more piece to get before I get all of them and be a piece king, wish me luck!

PS I dunno why but I feel a little light around Shiro like back then...

Kuro Ryuga

Love?

Maybe just maybe Shiro can get with Kuro?

To be continued 


	14. Chapter 13 Bagura chases

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Well time for another disaster for our protagonist hehe

Story

27/1/2008

So this is the day Shiro returns home, he should be back by night time.

I begged Mach to get me on a chair and set some wheels on it so I can visit them at 5.00PM.

At the port I waited as the sun sets.

Time passes. No sight of them...

By ten pm I got impatient and Mach was impatient much earlier as well. Maaan this is long...

By midnight I got a feeling they aren't coming back and went back home to sleep instead.

At least Mach did went to sleep, I went and check the email. A mail by Shiro

To Racer Yukika

Emergency! Cute Pink got kidnapped by pirates so all of us have to save her! We might not be back til tomorrow

Shiro Fuyu

What the! So that bitch got kidnapped? Oh rats... so we spend all night on nothing...

Just as I headed back to bed I heard the sound of canons, I look outside...

Whoa it's that robot ship again and he's aiming at the port!

I woke Mach up and alerted him about Bagura, he panicked and got the wheel chair ready and got into his kart.

Gees he's reckless(and I thought I was bad) crashing into so many things I got a headache by the time we ran away from home.

"Alright boys! You know who Shirobom and Kurobom are, you better tell us or we'll destroy you both!" Bagura yelled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We over heard you on the dock."

Oh shit...

"We shall blast your blasted friends and we won't stop!"

I got out of the chair my legs aching "No you won't! I'll stop you even if it costs me my life!"

"Ooo you think so? Try and stop me!"

I colapsed on the chair as Bagura and his men arrived.

"Gees how is someone on a wheel chair with two legs on a cast going to stop us?" said Pretty "He looks like he should stay at home."

"Yeah" said a boy in blue and white.

"I think he should stay in bed" said another boy in green.

"Shut up you wussies and attack him!" Bagura shrieked.

"Right!" said all five of his workers charging towards us.

I got out a bomb and threw it at them.

I struck a robot "Hige!" it shrieked colapsing.

"Haha you missed me!" Bagura yelled.

Mach rushed towards Bagura getting out his cleaver "Who the hell are you?

"I'm his friend Senna and you shall not stop him!" Mach shouted.

"Ehehe you are wrong little boy..." said Bagura "Try and dodge my bombs!"

He threw bombs on the way while Mach dodges the way. Bagura called his workers to unleash their powers as well. The blue boy used lightning bolts and magnetic forces, a large man in yellow ground pound, Pretty Bomber used love power (wow how similar Cute Pink...), a boy in purple sends out robots and the boy in green with plasma power.

Mach dodges every one of them and jumped as soon as the floor cracked below him, it's amazing... The others even me would probably break our spin doing all that...

Though after they stopped unleashing their moves the boy in purple whispered something to the others for a while.

"Okay... to the boy!" the girl yelled, all of us are surprised at this and Mach ran around trying not to get captured by any of them.

Unfortunately for him he didn't notice a bolt and got strucked loosening the ribbons off his braid as well.

"It's you!" Bagura yelled "That boy in the Fantasy Race contest!"

"I'm surprised he didn't notice" said the purple boy.

"Shut up Brain!" Bagura turn to us "We are gonna get you two!"

"Never!" I screamed "You are going down!"

"Racer" Mach whispered "There's no way we can beat Bagura so we better retreat to a safer place."

"Oh okay."

Mach grabbed my wheel chair and ran off luring Bagura with us, it's scary being pushed around town with a giant robot ship above us firing cannon balls and destroying some buildings. We noted them slowing down a bit.

Though after a while some people complaint and approached Bagura that he has to pay or they are gonna send the army of minibombers on him that will overswarm him.

Bagura has to relent because his five workers insisted they are tired and the last thing they want is to get arrested. Bagura grumbled and fled, for now claiming we will pay.

Kinda weird but oh well we got away... I hope Shiro returns before Bagura comes back.

To be continued 


	15. Part 14 Mujoe VS the gang

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Well time for another disaster for our protagonist hehe

Story

27/1/2008

So this is the day Shiro returns home, he should be back by night time.

I begged Mach to get me on a chair and set some wheels on it so I can visit them at 5.00PM.

At the port I waited as the sun sets.

Time passes. No sight of them...

By ten pm I got impatient and Mach was impatient much earlier as well. Maaan this is long...

By midnight I got a feeling they aren't coming back and went back home to sleep instead.

At least Mach did went to sleep, I went and check the email. A mail by Shiro

To Racer Yukika

Emergency! Cute Pink got kidnapped by pirates so all of us have to save her! We might not be back til tomorrow

Shiro Fuyu

What the! So that bitch got kidnapped? Oh rats... so we spend all night on nothing...

Just as I headed back to bed I heard the sound of canons, I look outside...

Whoa it's that robot ship again and he's aiming at the port!

I woke Mach up and alerted him about Bagura, he panicked and got the wheel chair ready and got into his kart.

Gees he's reckless(and I thought I was bad) crashing into so many things I got a headache by the time we ran away from home.

"Alright boys! You know who Shirobom and Kurobom are, you better tell us or we'll destroy you both!" Bagura yelled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We over heard you on the dock."

Oh shit...

"We shall blast your blasted friends and we won't stop!"

I got out of the chair my legs aching "No you won't! I'll stop you even if it costs me my life!"

"Ooo you think so? Try and stop me!"

I colapsed on the chair as Bagura and his men arrived.

"Gees how is someone on a wheel chair with two legs on a cast going to stop us?" said Pretty "He looks like he should stay at home."

"Yeah" said a boy in blue and white.

"I think he should stay in bed" said another boy in green.

"Shut up you wussies and attack him!" Bagura shrieked.

"Right!" said all five of his workers charging towards us.

I got out a bomb and threw it at them.

I struck a robot "Hige!" it shrieked colapsing.

"Haha you missed me!" Bagura yelled.

Mach rushed towards Bagura getting out his cleaver "Who the hell are you?

"I'm his friend Senna and you shall not stop him!" Mach shouted.

"Ehehe you are wrong little boy..." said Bagura "Try and dodge my bombs!"

He threw bombs on the way while Mach dodges the way. Bagura called his workers to unleash their powers as well. The blue boy used lightning bolts and magnetic forces, a large man in yellow ground pound, Pretty Bomber used love power (wow how similar Cute Pink...), a boy in purple sends out robots and the boy in green with plasma power.

Mach dodges every one of them and jumped as soon as the floor cracked below him, it's amazing... The others even me would probably break our spin doing all that...

Though after they stopped unleashing their moves the boy in purple whispered something to the others for a while.

"Okay... to the boy!" the girl yelled, all of us are surprised at this and Mach ran around trying not to get captured by any of them.

Unfortunately for him he didn't notice a bolt and got strucked loosening the ribbons off his braid as well.

"It's you!" Bagura yelled "That boy in the Fantasy Race contest!"

"I'm surprised he didn't notice" said the purple boy.

"Shut up Brain!" Bagura turn to us "We are gonna get you two!"

"Never!" I screamed "You are going down!"

"Racer" Mach whispered "There's no way we can beat Bagura so we better retreat to a safer place."

"Oh okay."

Mach grabbed my wheel chair and ran off luring Bagura with us, it's scary being pushed around town with a giant robot ship above us firing cannon balls and destroying some buildings. We noted them slowing down a bit.

Though after a while some people complaint and approached Bagura that he has to pay or they are gonna send the army of minibombers on him that will overswarm him.

Bagura has to relent because his five workers insisted they are tired and the last thing they want is to get arrested. Bagura grumbled and fled, for now claiming we will pay.

Kinda weird but oh well we got away... I hope Shiro returns before Bagura comes back.

To be continued 


	16. Part 15 Shiro and Mach fights

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Racer tsk tsk you are so so stupid you know

Story

11/2/2008

A week past the boys worked hard and saved up money to repair my house. They only got 1/4 of the money so it might be one whole month, that'll teach Mach not to wreck my house.

Still though I decided to be curious and follow the boys to see how they are.

As I entered the cafe they are in Mach is dressed in a waiter outfit trying to balance his trays to serve to the customers while Shiro is washing dishes.

Unfortunately for Mach he tripped over his own feet and dashed every dishes down the ground, the boss cursed at him telling him to go sweep up the floor after the shift.

I left as Mach went into the kitchen and hid near by the backdoor.

"Gees I hate that Racer for getting me into this..." Mach groaned.

"It's the only job vacant Mach." said Shiro.

"Shut up brat! You know I hate your guts"

"You are really attractive when you scowl you know."

"So you say you creeper."

"I'm not a creeper."

"Didn't Racer said you hit on Kuro through an email?"

"I did not hit on him!"

"Sure... you were totally hitting on him seven years ago."

"Huh?"

"Those suggestive stares and your voice, I could tell you like him."

"I don't like him like that!"

"You sure are persistent..."

"Enough of this Mach, Kuro is just a friend, I don't love him or anything."

As Mach was sweeping up the thrash I noted Shiro turning pink looking at Mach.

Oooo he likes him *giggle giggle*

Tonight I tucked the boys into bed to watch the adult channel. After a while loud noises muffle out the sound on the Tv so I paused the video to watch them.

The boys are fighting hurling pillows at each other stuffings flying silly out of their covers. I grunted, maaan are these boys gonna keep fighting? This is so gonna be not worth getting them together...

I screamed at them to stop fighting and pay for those pillows and stormed out to watch the show again before nodding off to sleep.

The next day the boys are fighting again, I screamed at them to go fight outside the house and headed off to find some peace

Midori's family are a bunch of annoying prim and propper prissers so I stormed out, Ao's family is damn disastrous a whining mother, a violent and Ao and his brother are hair trigger so I got booted out after a while. I can't stand Gold or Bitch Pink so I'm stuck with Kuro.

Which is not a good idea.

Jack is so hyper and curious that he keeps trying to read my book. It really distracts me to have him peaking every minute, Kuro is better about it keeping to himself, but he does brag to me about how superior he is to Shiro.

But the worst thing to happen was when that mother of the twins decided to peek at my book as well.

"Hey Racer what are you writing?" asked Mrs Ryuuga.

"N-nothing special" I said clutching the book to my chest.

"I want to see."

"No!"

"I Said I Want To You Or I Will Spank You At Once."

I still refused to hand over the book. She spanked me and snatched the book. After reading a few pages her face turned purple.

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" she yelled at me.

"Yaoi. Absolutely wonderful you know" I said.

"No it's not you stupid moron! It's poisonous just like that boy who used to stay with us!"

"Wait? You know Shiro is gay?"

"YEAH! That brat how dare he try to seduce my son into becoming a faggot like him!"

"Mom there's nothing wrong with it!" Kuro whined.

"Shut up, I'm your mother! I know what's right for you! I don't want you to become one of those horrid gay people, it's gonna tarnish your image forever!"

"I don't care mom, Shiro's my best friend I can take!"

"Never! You are not gonna be influence by that poisonous snake! Why if he kissed you before I caught you two back then you are gonna end up in a disaster!"

Whoa so that's why Shiro was in bad terms with Kuro.

"And this man will certainly be a bad influence in this house and hurt Jack as well, so OUT!" she shrieked pushing me out.

I stood outside thinking about that crazy hag, I sure wouldn't like her in my house. How does Kuro put up with her?

A few seconds later Kuro appeared "Sorry Racer but my mother's a homophobe."

"She's crazy I tell you"

"I know but she's worried that I might turn out not what she expects so she keeps drumming me to get a girl, get online dating sites girls for me and try to get Pink. But truth is I'm not interested in girls at all..."

"Oh so are you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt Shiro. Mom can be really violent when she's mad, Racer I want you to try to get Shiro with someonelse, he really wants someone to really love him you know."

Kuro went back in. So that's that, guess I need to get Shiro and Mach to get along.

20/2/2008

Days passed. It's bloody hard to try not to get the boys to fight everyday, the only time they weren't beating the tar out of one another was on my birthday 7 days ago and even then I noticed they are competing on who gave me a better present, I tried to assure them it doesn't matter but it didn't work.

Unfortunately Shiro got another invitation to Bomberman Land so he's leaving by air (boohoo I want to go on air too) tommorow so I'll really miss him for one week.

Mach is already cheering at the fact Shiro is leaving. Hmmm I need to get him to behave himself, he's clearly had the mafia influence on him really badly.

To be continued 


	17. Part 16 Ein and too many mails

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: This chapter will be mostly mail based but I'll try to introduce Doctor Ein and Kepo for this chapter as well

Story

To Racer Yukika

Bad news! The plane just crashed and I our friends are missing! Though I found this really tiny fellow called Mini Bomber, he's gonna help me but I dunno how much is he gonna help, he talks a lot of nonsense, doesn't really do anything, make up butchered quote and bosses a lot.

Shiro Fuyu

Gees a plane crash? Though I'm soooooo glad Shiro's still alive despite that.

Oh well time to watch some Gakuen Heaven.

After an episode I got a new mail from Shiro.

To Racer Yukika

I hate that **** Director he keeps running away from me until he decided to just stop 25 minutes later and gave me a miserable piece to fix a bit of the island. Gees I hope Kuro, Ao, Midori and Pink didn't drown.

Shiro Fuyu

The next day

I woke up and decided to read a flood of mail on my mailbox.

To Racer Yukika

Oh I am so glad to find Kuro! Even though he was brainwashed so I had to beat him with a daft game of balloon bursting. Easy peasy simple pimple! Anyway I'm so glad to see him alive I literally hugged him, Mini Bomber face got bloody from this so I had to wipe his face off. We are in Blue Zone now I can smell the stentch of the ocean.

Shiro Fuyu

To Racer Yukika

My god what just happened... Oh yeah I was a bit scared to find myself stranded and all of a sudden a tiny land appeared but a Hige Hige managed to brainwash me while I was distracted, Shiro hugged me so hard I felt so warm to have his arms around me... So anyway he headed to Blue zone while I try to help him even if it's completely useless.

Kuro Ryuga

I shut down the computer, the house is awfully quite... I hobbled around the house to look for Mach, not here... Where did he went off to? I think I'll just eat breakfast and play on my PS1 for a while and wait til he comes back.

To Racer Yukika

I saved Cute Pink and she was about to kiss me but I pushed her off. I don't know why but I find I'm not as interested in her as I used to. Saving her is a chore by now and she's not really as interesting or attractive as I thought, so girly and whiny with no sense of self confidence in anything at all!

Shiro Fuyu

5 hours later Mach is still not back... Oh no could something have happaned to him? I got my wheel chair and peddled around town even though my arm began to ache from dragging down the ground too much, I wish I had those mechanicle wheel chairs but I'm too poor to buy one.

However near a small building I saw Mach in a window talking to someone and knocked on the door.

"Oh a visitor!" said a voice.

The door opened to reveal an old chubby man wearing funky glasses.

"Hello boy can I help you with something?" said the old man.

"My friend was talking to you can I come in?" I said.

"Oh so you are one of Mach's friends!"

"Y-you know him?"

"Yep I was a supplier for the robots and tools in the Fantasy Race so I have to know every single participant. I helped Shiro a lot as well."

"O-oh..."

We went in to talk.

"Kuro is a bit agressive but he's very very friendly to Shiro, Pretty Bomber is pretty bad tempered while Bagura has anger management issues. But Mach is the worst of the bunch-" said the old man.

"Shut up Ein shut up!" Mach yelled.

It was no use though "He's always in a bad temper and can be really violent when he's pissed off enough and he's aggresive and rude. I don't know why though either he's spoiled or has a bad enviroment."

"He's certainly bad tempered but he doesn't lose it every day lately." I said.

"That's an improvement but I need to know more about Mach."

"No way old man" said Mach "I don't need you nosing about me, it's bad enough living with Racer."

"So boys where do you live in?"

"In a box of a house that is all burnt to a crisp on the outside and horribly cramped inside."

"Doesn't sound like a good house at the moment since Bagura is hunting you down Mach he will probably destroy it and all of you are in trouble" he turned to me "I think you two might want to stay in my house so Bagura might have a harder time to get you two but both of you have to work for me."

"Y-yeah but I can't even stand up without aching all over in one hour" I said.

"It's okay until your legs get better you can just wash the dishes and clean the toilet, I can make you a wheel chair so you can move easily too."

"Great! I'll tell Shiro right away! But first I gotta get my stuff out!"

After we got my stuff out and paid the renter to repair the house I got to the computer to write a letter to Shiro

To Shiro Fuyu

Hey Shiro we just met an old man named Ein in town and he is letting us live with him, we have to do some chores but I know it will be much better than living in our tiny rut. See ya when you come back!

Racer Yukika

I also read the mail he left while I was out.

To Racer Yukika

Gold is such an ungrateful bastard... I saved him from brainwashing and he bragged that he saved himself from brain washing, as if that's possible. So now I'm in Green World where there's this fat man who will pay me for giving him food. Cute Pink is also running away from her butler Charlie. Poor guy...

Shiro Fuyu

It's nice to stay in a real house even though it's not much bigger than my hut, even if I have to wash a hella lot of things every day since the doctor experiments a lot and I have to clean up when he needs to reuse apliances. He doesn't trust Mach since he is really accident prone so Mach has to clean the floor.

Though I do get free time to play or write stories while his lab assistant Kepo a cute yellow Pommy lookalike cleans the appliances every two hours so yay an hour of free time before washing again. Three times per day.

Mach isn't so lucky though since Ein told me sweeping the floor helps manage his anger issues. He only stops during meal time and 2 hours before bedtime.

Each freetime before I play some games or write I check the email everyday

To Racer Yukika

I saved Ao and Midori and told them the Hige Hige called them useless which sent them into a roaring rage of rampange revenge. I'm on White Zone now where Mini Bomber remisense about this and that.

Shiro Fuyu

To Shiro Fuyu

Hi Shiro if this Mini Bomber ever gets his memory back let him mail me a message, I want to meet him someday.

Racer Yukika

To Racer Yukika

Right but anyway I have to face the dark members on minigame matches so wish me luck!

Shiro Fuyu

After that I got no more mail for some reason.

Three days later of no mail I decided to check up on Mach to see how he is since Doctor Ein was out.

Hmmm... he's nowhere around, I decided to ask Kepo where did Mach went off to.

"No I didn't see him anywhere either" said Kepo.

"Weird" I said "We should look for him then."

I grabbed Kepo and ran out of town with him since Ein warned me before Kepo has a bad sense of direction.

Near the fruit shop I saw that ugly bitch Pretty Bomber talking to Mach.

"Since you are so bored sweeping floor venting all your anger and boredom on it would you like to join us Mach? You could get revenge on Shiro, that workaholic drive Ein and that bossy bossy Racer" said the girl.

"Hmmm let me think for a while Pretty... Mach mused.

"If you say yes you won't regret it Mach."

I rushed in screaming no to Mach.

"Keep your mouth shut Racer! You got no opinion on this!" said Pretty "Let him decide."

"Mach I know I boss you and Shiro to stop thrashing my house, Bagura does ask you to work a bit too long and Shiro was one of your enemy but please we will help you handle your life better!"

"Don't listen to him, he's lying so you stay with him so he doesn't get lonely."

"SHUT UP! SHIRO WILL NEVER LEAVE ME BITCH!"

Mach stared as us thinking for a while.

"I'll..." he took a breath "Stay where I am."

"What?" said Pretty.

"Sorry but I don't side with Bagura at all I'd rather to be free and even if Racer and Shiro are crazy I think I can handle them since I can be free unless I did something stupid. I only hope Ein stops making me sweep the floor for so many hours. All of those work I have to do were my fault."

"Atta boy!" I cheered slappinh his back.

"Okay then you are just asking for trouble" said Pretty getting out a bomb.

"Sorry bitch but we are blasting off for the day" I said throwing a bomb at her and leaving.

At home I checked the mail.

To Racer Yukika

Sorry I was distracted, Mini Bomber found out he's a world traveller but decided to stay in the Land for a while before travelling again. I wanted to go home but the Director won't let anyone leave until someone passes the 50 challenge temple in Rainbow Land WTF I hate that stupid bastard.

Shiro Fuyu

So I have to wait all day before Shiro gets home now? Boo.

The next day I noticed Mach isn't as angry as he used to be, Doctor Ein decided that Mach has improved and cut his work time to 2 hours with a 2 hour break for his running.

By nightime I got a message

To Racer Yukika

Oh joy I won all 50 challenges and got a pathetic crown, I sold it to Gold for 20 coins and decided to head back home. See you the next morning, if nothing happens

Shiro Fuyu

I cheered at the sight of the mail I only hope that slut doesn't get kidnapped again like the last trip. Heck I drew a picture for Shiro tommorow. I hope he likes it when I show it to him giggle giggle.

To be continued 


	18. Part 17 Gold's revenge

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: I'm tired of Shiro and Mach now so time to focus on Team Gold getting split up(Ao for now) before the next chap is about Bomberman Land Wii and the Dastardly Five, the birthday chart on the begining I made was base on the idea of Midori is the oldest of the main six man band, Mach and Racer are born on the 13th month(13 is an unlucky number so they say), Shiro is one week younger than Mach, Gold is a few months younger than Shiro but older than Kuro), Ao is born on a joke day(Aprils Fools) and Cute Pink is the youngest next to Ao and Aka

Story

Febuary 28 2008

Febuary 28! Gees I wonder how it feels to have your birthday on Febuary 29? Aka's birthday is on that very day (Midori on January 1, Mach January 13, Shiro one week younger, me on Febuary 13, Gold on March 5, Ao on April 1, Kuro on May 3 and Cute Pink on December 14)

He's gonna be three soon hoorah for him, it'd be years before he can go to school though, by the time he's in high school all of use would be married.

Speaking of marriage, I hope I don't get married anytime soon. I hope hope hope Yukiya doesn't catch me or better yet dies first.

Whatever it will be one full month before the go to the Land again since they are renovating the Land for a while (Kuro complained to me the place looks just like it did before I crashed my kart) so hooray one month with my friends!

Gold decided to pursue Pink again but later on in the day he complaint about her talking about Mujoe the whole time.

"Damn that old ugly man I am so pissed at him!" Gold screamed at us "I want revenge on him!"

"But Gold you know he's much more powerful than us!" said Midori.

"Shut up Geek, I'm going to charge at him and show him my wrath!"

"B-but-"

"And you are gonna devise a plan or I'm gonna kick your sorry ass for stealing my kiss!"

"Gold you are so irritating you know" said Ao.

"What did you say?"

"I'm so fed up of you always talking about Cute Pink... Don't you have anything else to talk about?"

"Why you... If you don't like it, you can just leave!"

"Fine, I will."

"Ao you are so never coming back... Now go away while Midori devise a plan for me!"

"Right right Gold..." Midori mumbled.

We don't know what happened but tomorrow Gold was trampling around town clad in golden flaming armour with flaming boxing gloves. I can't help but giggle at such a dumb outfit.

Midori was holding a camera as Gold tramples around. Gold really... you are such an attention whore.

I turned on the TV. Jesus did Gold rigged our TV so we see what he does on his roaring rebel?

"Boo..." Ao hissed storming off.

I stared at the screen, Gold approached Mujoe screamed at him and started charging at him. Mujoe who is much more muscular easily defeats him and mentioned that he is not interested in teenage girls. Gold screamed at him about revenge on beating him and stealing Pink's attention before fifteen robots appear to remove him off their base.

Frankly nothing is gonna ever stop Gold on his roaring rampange on anyone stealing his pretty little Slutty Pink.

To be continued 


	19. Part 18 Kepo and a disaster

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Land Wii spam mail and some moment with Pommy and Kepo

Story

March 28 2008

Blah Shiro left again while I'm stuck in the lab. At least Ein lets me use one of his computer to write dirty stories.

I decided to do a literally dirty story grime and all. Mach almost always stinks and it drives Pommy and Doctor Ein mad since Mach seems to like visiting near the slums, searching inside thrash cans and hate bathing.

If it weren't for Ein forcing him I think he'd smell bad enough to drive me out. I'm afraid of them roaches.

Though at least he brushes his teeth every night cause I don't fancy smelling bad breath from him.

Anyway I typed out all sort of stuff that would probably drive Ein mad if he ever saw this.

After some typing I hear a soft mew approaching me, I turned to see Pommy sulking.

"Myu... Pommy is bored..." said Pommy.

"Whadaya want Pommy?" I asked.

"Pommy wants to play with someone."

"Why don't you go play with Louie instead?"

"Louie is too big for Pommy. Pommy wants another Pommy instead."

"Another Pommy huh? Go find Ein instead." I turned back to type again.

"Myu..." Pommy's squeaky feet echoed.

I sigh. I don't know how to deal with that little peachy creature and I just want my precious Yaoi love.

The next day I got awakened by Ein.

"Racer wake up!" Ein said.

"Yeah what is it old man?" I said.

"I tried talking to Pommy last night about making a new friend for him but I don't have any materials and I'm too busy with something to get the materials. Can you get them for me?"

"Why don't you ask Mach?"

"He's not around."

"Fine fine..." I got up and slouched to the closet to change into my usual green fare.

Though I also took a laptop with me to read some mail even if I'm not allowed to reply on it.

To Racer Yukika

Whoa dude! The Director got kidnapped by some fellow who calls himself Champion Bomber who claimed that only the best can beat him. So everyone is stuck on various 1 vs 1 contests to beat the heck out of each other.

Ao Mato

Contest huh? Shiro would probably win again hehehe...

Closing the laptop I noticed a small furry yellow creature walking around. He looks almost like Pommy only furrier

I approached the creature and stroke it's head

"Ahh! I got touched!" the creature screamed.

"So you can talk too" I said.

"No! Don't kill me I'm innocent! I just want to take a walk in the park then go home!"

"You look rather like Pommy..."

"Pommy? Who is that?" He turned to face me "Hey you look a bit like Mach only with angular green eyes, less pale skin and short hair."

I let go of him "You know Mach?"

"Y-yeah and he was such a jerk! He always yells at me if I try talking to him. I hate him!"

"Mmm do you want friends little creature?"

"I-I do but everything scares me!"

"You know my friend Pommy happens to be lonely and wants company like him. I think he'll like you."

The creature gulped. Wow he's cowardly.

Back at the lap

"Ein! Ein! I got a friend for Pommy!" I yelled carrying the creature.

"Huh?" He got up to look at the creature "Why if it isn't Kepo. Nice to meet you."

"Ein!" Kepo yelled jumping onto Ein's arms.

"Well Ein if he knows you then I'm gonna go back to the computer."

I headed to the PC room to acess the computer to see if there are any more mails.

To Racer Yukika

ARRRGG I lost the first round to Midori in a game of Archers. Screw him. Screw him for kissing Cute Pink and pawning me! If it weren't for his intellect I would so fire him! I hate him!

Gold Toko

To Mach Tosaka

Hey Racer if you see this hand this over to Mach. Don't you dare read this.

Mach I'm afraid to say this in public but I envy you. I rather sleep in thrash with no one around me with not a care in the world than be with an overly doting twit who keeps on screaming random Japanese terms ever since I stayed with Racer.

Also Mach you are beautiful. I want someone to love and you are the ideal person for me. Beautiful and a badass... I wish I can have Kuro but alas his mother would never approve.

Shiro Fuyu.

I cringe to see my surname on the mail again. And to think Shiro hates staying with me too. What an ungrateful twit one of these days he will so regret saying that.

Though hohoho he thinks Mach is beautiful... I'm gonna show this to Mach.

As soon as Mach returns smelling of dead rats I plugged a clothes line up my nose and showed the message.

"He thinks I'm beautiful?" Mach says turning red "I'm a man for god sake!"

"Well you do have long hair and pale skin." I said.

"Shut up moron."

"And what were you doing Machie?"

"Killing rats."

"You sure like getting dirty doncha?"

"The smell makes me feel familiar. Being clean makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Then I'd bet you'd feel real good doing the 'dirty' with Shiro..."

"Eeeww why would I want to screw up with him?"

"Cause I can see you two are made to be..."

"SHUT UP YOU SHITHOLE!" He stormed off into his bedroom.

Gees I sure pissed him off...

For the next few days there were no mail oddly enough so I have to watch Pommy and Kepo when I'm not writing stories.

At first Kepo was a little shy of Pommy but eventually they became fast friends and hang out everywhere. Hehe they'd make a nice couple...

Once mail come back the first person to send me a mail is Kuro.

To Racer Yukika

Whoa... the connection went funny nobody can send any mail at all. But at last we can.

So anyway Racer we are halfway through this. Shiro seems rather forlone lately. I wonder if he's okay. Maybe you should send him a letter to cheer him up?

Kuro Ryuga

Shiro feeling upset huh? Maybe what he needs is a nice nice pic of Mach hehehe...

I left the house with a camera and some washing materials and searched around town for Mach.

At last I found him near Shiro's school hunting inside a thrash can with cockroaches crawling on him. I shuddered at the sight of those creatures.

"Hey Mach" I said "Strip."

"What the heck?" Mach yelled "What are you trying to do fuck me?"

"No~ but I think Shiro will feel so much better with a nice picture of you naked and clea *giggle*"

"You sicko! I don't want a nude picture of myself! Especially not for Shiro!"

"Shut up Mach!" I forcefully grabbed his slim shoulders and slid the overalls out leaving him in boxers before getting rid of that one as well.

"Now for a bath~" I tied his hair to a nearby nail to ladle up the washtub.

Unfortunately for me Mach managed to untangle his hair and run off.

I'm not sure what happened next but when Ein questioned me what happened I lied to him Mach went mad and ran away. I'm afraid to admit I let my fanboy side out too wild...

At bed I held his overalls and sniffed myself at it loudly. I don't think anybody heard it but I don't care. What do I tell Shiro and the others about this? I'm sure they wanted Mach on the team yet I managed to drive him out.

To be continued 


	20. Part 19 The girl and Bagura

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Mach returns and events for Bomberman Land Touch 2. This chapter will be the huge turning point for the fic

Story

June 1 2008

God it's only a few days before I fully recover goddamn it! The gang have been on many visits without me and I'm getting irritated everytime Shiro talks about all the stuff he did.

Unfortunately Shiro also left for Bomberman Land. Again. Goddamn it. I want to see Star Bomber as well and he only appears once a year.

I grunted watching the local anime channel and reading mails.

To Racer Yukika

Oh my it's wonderful to see Star Bomber. He's so cool with his magic and kickass looks! I want to talk to him and ask him to do lots of cool tricks for me to see.

Kuro Ryuga

To Racer Yukika

It's cool seing Star Bomber. His magic trick is as good as ever. But anyway Cute Pink's trying to hit on him and I have to giggle at it. Oh well... I just want to relax on the beach for now.

Shiro Fuyu

My eyes glinted with anger when I read the latest mail

To Racer Yukika

Hey Racer I helped a girl from getting into trouble today! Her name is Aqua and she's a circus performer working for some fat creepy single woman named Circus Queen desparate for marriage. Aqua seems clumsy and airheaded but very sweet. I'm sure we'll be good friends!

Shiro Fuyu

Damn girl. Shiro and Kuro decided to try dating a few weeks ago when Kuro decided to go against his mother but I'm sure this bitch will take him like Stupid Pink... If only I was there I could sock her face out!

I grunted closing my laptop writing death stories of her.

A loud bright alarmed me as I did so, so I ran out of the house.

The huge Bagura ship is back. Damn Bagura he's back. We spent our time fighting other crimes on the meantime like Great Bomber but this force is much bigger than his or the Shittenou or Team Altair.

The ship landed the town in an uproar.

"Racer stay in here, we must call Shiro to get back at once." said Doctor Ein.

"No Doctor I'm part of the Sentai Force so I will try to stop anyone who tries to destroy this place." I said hobbling around.

Around the city park I groaned. Oww my legs are aching really badly. I hid behind the bush when I saw a short boy in a long purple cape getting his ears verbally burnt by Bagura.

"WHAT!? You lazy slackers don't want to fight and go around town like normal people?"

"Yeah and we don't like you big boss." said the boy.

"Well I'm your boss and I say you five take over this town!"

"No way boss I'm tired now" said a large boy.

"Grr I'll punish all five of you!"

"No way" said Pretty Bomber approaching him.

"O-oh Pretty..." said Bagura oogling her.

"We shall bet on rock paper scissors if you beat all five of us we help you, if you don't beat all of us in eight turns we take a vacation."

"Right!"

I chuckled. Five lazy teens and a big bad boss.

A hand dug into my shoulders. I turned around in panic.

Mach!

"Hello erocer" said Mach red eyes glinting at me.

"M-mach I-I'm sorry about what I did to you back then."

"Too late big boy I joined Bagura and I'm going to crush you goody goody two shoes."

He got some bombs out of his pocket to throw at me. Luckily he was still really bad at aiming so I hobbled away back to Ein's lab.

Gees we have to fight Mach and Team Bagura?

Doctor Ein considered calling Shiro but after I met the five dastardly bombers at the beach rapping I told him not to and watch for a while. All Bagura has now is Mach and his many many robots all rather incompetent. Mach being a big time rebel disobeying constantly and the robots plain useless so Ein, Pommy, Louie and Kepo could stop them easily.

I spent my day reading mail. Getting my rage up everytime Shiro mentioned about Aqua. It seems like Aqua likes him a lot...

To be continued 


	21. Part 20 A disaster

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach, Aqua/OC, one sided Aqua/Pink

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: Shiro returns, talk about his new friend and eventually gets attacked by Mach while Racer tries to stop him. What could possibly go wrong?

Story

June 5 2008

The day came when Shiro finally came back!

Unfortunately for me he was talking about this new female friend he just made. I gritted my teeth as he says how cute and nice she is with her long black hair in a ponytail with a star clip, her big blue eyes blinking and how gentle she is despite the fact she lives with a huge mean hulking woman.

The worst thing is when he informed me that the girl will visit us soon!

Crap oh crap oh crap...

I laid down groaning loudly. Shiro looked at my legs.

"Hey are your legs ready to be taken off the cast?" he said.

"Yeah..."

Shiro nodded wheeling me to the hospital to get my legs out of the cast.

It feels so goood to be able to walk again...

As we headed home a familiar figure was near us. Mach...

"I'll capture you and send you to the boss Shiro!" Mach yelled.

"Oh damn it's Mach" Shiro groaned.

As the ponytailed boy approach Shiro, I approached them blocking them "Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

"R-racer?"

"I don't care if you kill me just so you don't harm him!"

I whipped out a bomb and my claw at Mach's face.

"Gees Racer..." said Shiro.

I threw bombs at Mach as he dodged me. When he got too close I attacked him with the claw.

However the boy is so fast... he kept dodging perfectly, without any scratches on his pale skin...

"Ah!"

I turned my head, Shiro was injured by my scratches and was flying off! I screamed as he hit the bombs I planted.

Mach watches us sighing before running off.

I panicked picking up Shiro to send him to the hospital. Ouch is he heavy...

As the nurses take care of Shiro I laid on the chair rubbing my back with one hand and undoing the badge with the other. So much for being a hero...

I thought to myself. Gees Racer you are always trying to be a hero to Shiro huh? I always want to protect him so since he was the first person I truly made friends with and I provided him with a so called decent home away from a woman he hates so much yet in the end I just hurt him...

I'm not hero... I frowned and ripped the badge of my shirt throwing it on the ground. You are no hero to Shiro or anyone Racer, you are just a useless idiot!

As the badge fell down I laid my face on the chair crying. I want to be useful to someone I hate being that useless number one son to my parents and that deranged older brother to my siblings. They don't believe I exist at all. My second brother Tracker is the oldest and he's the role model for our siblings.

Shiro having to stay in the hospital for a few nights made the blow even worse.

All I want to do now is read gay fiction on the online to drown my sorrow...

I don't care for Shiro or anyone anymore. I just want to isolate myself in my fantasy.

To be continued

Terribly short chap but hopefully the next is longer 


	22. Part 21 Aqua Aqua days

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach, Aqua/OC, one sided Aqua/Pink

Warning: Cussing, violence

Notes: More team Gold, Mach, Pink, Kuro and Aqua yay

Story

June 5 2008

I sat on my computer reading gay fanfictions.

Somehow I don't feel very satisfying reading them at all... My body's trembling, mind raw to think about Shiro... What if he's going to die because of me? I don't want him to die... What will everyone say?

Oh god I sound like a girl on PMS.

Still though what do the others think about this? I bet they must be pretty unhappy about it.

Thinking about them I wonder about my relationship with them. Other than Shiro I don't think I get along with them. Without Shiro around I'm probably not existant around them, except for being the annoying idiot who spews about gay stuff all the time.

Cute Pink especially hates me. We're always fighting about everything!

A ring on the door caught my attention. I opened the door...

A girl in a blue dress and a star hairspin smiled at me "Hello sir does Shiro live here?"

I opened my mouth surprised. Who is this girl? And how does she know Shiro?

"I heard lot of nice things about his friends, are you one of them?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh goodie! Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry miss but my friend's not available."

"Oh" the sulked "but still I want to meet his friends."

I stared at her. A girl... I don't know whether to slam the door in her face and offend Shiro or let her in and... I don't want to think about it.

I slammed the door on her face and was headed off. But still curiousity kills and I want to see her reaction...

I lifted the curtain slightly, the girl was staring at the door misty eyed "Aww I didn't know he had such a rude friend..."

Just then Kuro passed by, I frowned.

"Hey what's wrong miss?" Kuro said.

"Some dude won't let me in the house" said the girl.

"Ah Racer's always a woman hater."

"That's not fair! I wanted to see meet one of Shiro's friend!"

Kuro perked up "You know Shiro!?"

"Hm?"

"I'm his best friend Kuro! Nice to meet you." he shook the girl's hand grinning like a total clown "Come miss, let's introduce you to everyone else." he dragged her around town.

My teeth gnashed, great Shiro is gonna tour this random bitch around town... I know he's going to develop feelings for her I'm sure he will...

As I fume in the corner, Kuro returned with everyone "Hey Racer meet Aqua!"

My eyes widened. So that's the girl he mailed about in his email that is going to visit...

The girl instantly let her guard up "So this is that Racer friend who takes care of Shiro? He's meaner than I thought!"

I glared back at her, in my mind I have another enemy on my list...

"You're cute..." said Gold "But you're no Cute Pink."

The girl looked upset however Kuro patted her back and reassured her she's very cute, much cuter than Pink.

"She's ugly' said Midori.

"Shut up Midori!" Gold screamed "You have no say on this!"

Cute Pink was glaring at Aqua, I'm guessing she doesn't like her either, that would be one thing we agree on.

"So Aqua care for some ice cream at the parlor?" Kuro asked.

"Sure!"

Everyone got up to head for the ice cream bar except for Pink and me. We just can't stop staring at her fuming in rage.

"Ohhh that Shiro how can he get another girl after breaking up with me!?" she yelled.

"How can he can any girl at all?" I said "How dare he!"

"Hey Racer care to get rid of her with me?"

"Why should I team up with you slut? You are a woman."

"Fine Racer, if you refuse..." she got up and walked in a huff.

Humph stupid bitch, it'll never work...

I could get rid of her myself but I really got no idea at the moment, my mind's drawing a big blank, sighing I head back to moping on my fanfictions.

Hours later the boys returned, Kuro, Ao, Aqua and Aka fuming, Cute Pink crying and Gold reassuring her

"It's okay my darling I still love you..." Gold coodled.

"Shut up Gold how can you forgive her like that!?" Ao shrieked "She tried to kill her!"

"If only Shiro didn't have such friends like that green tracksuit creep and that girl..." Aqua sobbed.

"It's okay Aqua, they are just jealous" said Kuro "You can be friends with the rest of us instead."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, we'll never hurt you."

"T-thanks..."

"Oh boy it's getting late" said Midori.

"So where are you going to head since all of us have to head home now?" said Ao.

"Oh don't worry about me, the Circus Queen always takes good care of me, I'll be safe."

"B-but what bout the streets? There are weirdos everywhere!"

"It's okay I know not to trust strangers."

Everyone watched her as she left the house, still doubtful.

In the end though they all headed home.

Meanwhile I'm getting restless syndrome, all I can do is read read read read read...

Yet they never entertain me anymore... I'm too worried about Shiro...

I sigh, got up and head out. Maybe I need some fresh air to calm myself down...

The air is definetely cool, yet somehow I don't feel very calm at all.

At the park Aqua was in front of someone all too familiar trembling.

Mach?

"Are you a friend of Shiro?" he growled at her.

"W-what do you have to do with him?"

"None of your business girl."

"A-are you g-going to do something to him?"

"Tell him if he recovers to meet me at the ally, we need one more battle to settle this... alone."

"No! I don't him to get hurt you sicko!" she lashed at Mach, however the boy dodged her and strike her back.

She's pretty nimble compared to Cute Pink however and dodged him.

"Not bad little girl..." that glint in his eye does not look good at all...

"Stop it Mach!" I yelled rushing to him.

"Ah! R-Racer!" Aqua squealed.

"Why do you have to be so obsessed with beating Shiro? It's all in the past now!"

"R-Racer..." Mach trembled, he doesn't seem as agressive as he usually is. In fact his face looks rather red, he turned away from me and dashed off.

"Damn not again..." I turned to Aqua "Hey you okay?"

She is staring at me trembling "T-thank you sir..."

"Just call me Racer."

"T-thank you Racer..." She smiled grabbing my hands "You are not so bad after all..."

Gees what is up with this girl? Is she that trusting or something?

The next day she is hanging around me for some reason, everyone else cannot really get why. I'm bothered myself, a girl idolizing me is not what I want at all.

Still though it felt oddly nice to help someone last night. Maybe I should get along with everyone else on our team while Shiro is still in the hospital.

That could lighten my burden at the very least...

To be continued

Bah this is pretty hard focusing on characters when my point of view character is not available... 


	23. Part 22 Aqua Visits

Bomberman Land Sentai Force

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter they belong to Hudson soft

Pairing: Eventually Shiro/Kuro, Ao/Midori, Gold/Cute Pink, mild Shiro/Mach, Aqua/OC, one sided Aqua/Pink

Warning: Cussing, violence, OC bashing

Notes: More Aqua and Racer fluff. Plus more focus on Kuro and Jack. Also Mach starts getting a bit creepy about Racer here.

Story

June 20 2008

'You know diary the last thing I expect in my life is to ever hang out with a girl.'

I written everything out hyper fast before slamming my diary shut.

At the entrance of the Circus, Aqua is leaning on a bench petting Louie, he snuggled purring at her, I can't help but smile at her.

"O-oh hi sir!" said Aqua, shuffling to give me some extra room.

"Don't bother girl, I don't take much room" I sat on the bench, getting out my book.

"Kuro's so nice to me... So are Ao, Gold and Midori. But I hate that pink girl, she's so mean!"

"I hate her too, she's always whoring herself out at men!"

"*Gasp* she's a whore?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god!"

"Let me tell you about how she used to date Shiro and broke up with him just because he's hot enough and..." I went on and on including her massive crush on Mujoe.

"Oh wow that's so shocking..."

"But you don't have to worry, your beloved Shiro's no longer dating her."

Her cheeks flushed "I-I'm not in love with him!"

I grinned writing on my book.

"Hey Aqua I've come to visit you" a high voice chirped.

"O-oh Kuro!" she gasp.

Kuro glanced at me "Oh Racer I didn't think you'd be here today."

"Well I have to get out of my slash stuff sometime."

"It's a huge surprise Greeney."

"So Aqua want to come over to my house to have lunch?"

"Sure!"

"I wanna come too!" Louie yelled.

"Okay okay, you can come with me Louie."

She tried lifting the sea green creature, unfortunately he's too heavy for her and she colapsed on the ground.

"AQUA!" someone boomed.

A huge fat woman approach us, cracking a whip.

"A-ah Mistress!"

"Practise time is starting, get your lazy butt here at once!"

"But mistress I want to go visit my new friends for lunch!"

"Access not granted."

"Aww..." she slumped inside the tent.

"She's scary!" Louie whined hugging Kuro.

"And to think I thought Gold is the fattest thing on earth..." said Kuro.

"You haven't seen my parents" I said.

During the noon while the team was enjoying lunch at Gold's Food.

"Aww I wanted to see your new friend!" Jack whined.

"But we don't have the money to pay for the circus fee Jack" said Kuro.

I sigh as everyone argue digging into my chocolate pie, usual banter is usual banter.

As the days passed we never saw Aqua, seems like she's always busy.

However Kuro, Jack and me did meet her one night just before she left for another town...

She was at the park looking at the lake, feeding ducks, loud music played by the Five Dastardly Bombers however were distracting.

"Hey Kuro, Racer and..." said Aqua.

"Jack" said Jack shaking her hand.

"So how's this place?" Kuro asked.

"Nice" said Aqua "But I don't get much chance out here, I got lots of visitors."

"Why don't you take another job?"

"I can't Lady Circus Queen is like a mother to me, a-and-and..." she faltered

"Oh shut up revenge twit!" a feminine voice yelled.

All of us turned, the Five Dastardly Bombers were scowling at Mach.

"If you keep on about only Shiro, Bagura won't like anymore" said Magnet.

"Yeah you need a bloody life!" yelled Prettty.

"Shut up you useless idiots, you don't understand!" said Mach.

"We don't care Mach, get over it already."

"You five fools are no fun..." he stormed off

Not looking he bumped into me.

"Ow that hurts- Racer!"

"Mach we heard" I frowned "Please stop trying to get your revenge on Shiro, you can just get on with your life..."

"..." he glared at me before flushing red "your eyes are beautiful..."

What is he on about?

"I would love to have green eyes..."

"Your red eyes are nice too Mach."

His face turned even redder before running away. Weird...

"What happened?" said Aqua.

"I have no idea..."

The next day everyone headed to where the circus is.

Everyone is packing up ready to leave.

"Bye Aqua" everyone but Pink yelled.

"Goodbye stupid girl!" Cute Pink screamed.

Aqua cringed yelling her farewells to everyone.

"Oh and Racer and Kuro take these!" she threw a yellow cloth at me and a red one to Kuro.

I stared at mine, it's quite long and silky. A scarf... I wrapped it around my neck, very comfy...

Kuro was also wrapping his, it's not as long and stiff but he likes wearing it a lot.

As the caravan drove off I can't help but think about that girl...

To be continued

The next chapter might have Louie focus, Ruisha appearance and be outside the main area 


End file.
